GLEE: Global Liaison to ExtraTerrestrial Entities
by Top Magician Fran
Summary: The special agents of GLEE are the first line of defense for our planet against the paranormal and strange.  Special Agent Kurt Hummel and his friends put their lives on the line everyday, is it worth it?     AU, Eventual Klaine and other cannon pairings
1. PILOT

**Author Notes: **_**Had a crazy idea tonight and now I can't get this out of my head. I hope to turn this fic into an epic story but we'll see how it goes first. I hope this won't be too out there for some people.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not **__**own Glee, if I did I'd have had Blaine and Kurt together by now haha~**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains character death. You have been warned.**_

_**GLEE!**_

"South two miles then East one block…" A digital voice called out of a small handheld device resting on the dash board. A small map of the city was displayed on the screen with a red flashing dot indicating where they were headed. The black SUV sped down a wet street in the evening; the streets were mostly empty so there was no traffic.

"Why does this always happen during American Idol?" A bored voice from the back seat groaned, "I swear, no one has any manners now a days." There was a rustling sound and a small cry of pain from the man as he was hit playfully by a taller one.

"Come on Hummel calm down, Tina is recording it for you." The black male sitting next to him grinned as they got closer to the destination. Indicated by an increase in the beeping on the object, "We'll get there, get it back to GLEE and send it off on its merry way…"

"Yes and I'm sure you guys can finish this job before the first set of annoying commercial breaks…" the same digital voice replied from the device. "Wait…Finn it's on the move…"

"Well damn…" Kurt sighed as he pulled out his gun "Guess I'll miss yet another result show." Matt nodded beside him also pulling his gun out, gripping it tightly. "Calm down Matt… you know they are usually harmless…"

"That doesn't mean we can get sloppy… civilians might be at risk." Finns voice was serious from the driver's seat, as he made a sharp turn down an ally way following the now moving signal. His eyes fixated ahead of him as he increased their speed. The target was moving faster than normal and that meant something bad was going to happen.

"I don't understand…usually they are too docile to…" The voice from the dash board said, sounding like the person on the other end was trying to make sense of what was happening.

"It could be hurt or confused right now; it did come through a rather volatile section of the Void…" Kurt speculated with a voice of apathy, staring out the window waiting for the signal to start the operation, "I am getting a bad feeling though…"

Matt gulped hard and nodded, "I hate when you say that…" he didn't get much farther in his thoughts as Finn slammed on the breaks.

"Move! Split up into two groups, Kurt you and Matt circle around the ally way on the left, I'll chase into your location. Stun it if possible; if its gets too hairy don't hesitate to open fire." Finn ordered and Matt and Kurt nodded in silence as they jumped out and ran down the alley.

"Careful Finn… we don't need to start another war…" The voice said as the device was taken by Finn, pocketing it with a sigh; he didn't need to be reminded.

_**GLEE!**_

This had perhaps been one of the most romantic nights of Blaine Anderson's life. Jeremiah had taken him out to an early dinner, then a walk through the city while holding hands. While it may not seem like much to most people to Blaine it was perfect. Neither he nor Jeremiah were well off, Blaine was a struggling singer who worked at a failing coffee house and his boyfriend was a Junior manager at the gap, it wasn't exactly easy street and anytime they got to go out together was enough for him. It also didn't help Jeremiah was a bit of a prude and not very adventurous, holding hands in public was a big deal. Sure it wasn't very crowded tonight but it was forward movement and that's what really mattered in the end.

"What say you and I go back to our place and give this night a proper cap?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, trying to make the older man smile. He was too damn serious all the time, and while Blaine found it comforting it was also a bit much sometimes. But he had always been that way and there was no sense in trying to change him.

"I think I'd like that…" he smiled a bit at the corniness but it was just part of Blaine's charm. He looked around quickly to see that no one was watching before kissing him softly, "Sorry tonight wasn't anything amazing…" he felt guilty that he couldn't afford to take his boyfriend of three years out to a nice restaurant on their anniversary.

Blaine just breathed deep and smiled, "Don't say that, you know I love being anywhere with you…" he held his hands in front of him and gave them a small squeeze before letting them travel through the curly hair of his lover, it needed to be cut soon but Blaine liked that Jeremiah had even curlier hair than himself and he looked good with it long or short.

They shared that rare moment for a while then with a playful smirk Blaine took his hands firmly and pulled him down the street, eager to get home.

_**GLEE!**_

"Finn where is it… I don't have a visual…" Matt panted into his head set, they had been told it was chased towards their location but they still had not spotted the creature. Matt was an experienced agent but he was never good with stressful situations. Kurt was the calm one, cold and indifferent, always with the level head.

"What do you mean you don't have a visual? It ran right into the alley way!" Kurt could hear Finn's voice from Matt's receiver, he had turned his off since he didn't like having his ears blown out by their excitable leader. He scanned the area and there was indeed no sign of anything out of the ordinary down the long empty alley.

I'm telling you I saw it run towards your location; I'm on my way to back you up. Tina says it's right on top of you." Finns voice cut through the night air and both agents stood back to back looking around. There was a soft sound of air being beaten and both their eyes went wide.

"Are you sure you saw it run…" Kurt was getting another bad feeling, like he was being hunted, like something hostile was breathing down his neck "You know… they can fly right…" his grip tighten on his gun and he looked up slowly quickly wishing he hadn't. There was a dark shadow falling towards him and a loud screech, a gleam from a sharp talon caught the faded light above a door way as it made its way towards Kurt's throat.

_**GLEE!**_

Jeremiah looked around, he thought he had heard gun shots in the distance and he gripped Blaine's hand a bit tighter. While the city wasn't all the dangerous he was still concerned. He didn't often express it but he really did worry about Blaine, his safety was important.

Blaine squeezed the hand back, paying no mind to sights and sounds around them. He just smiled and looked forward, in a few more blocks they'd be home and in bed. Jeremiah always really came alive in bed, and that was all that was on Blaine's mind at the moment.

"You know…" the older man said as he stopped them, "I was thinking about moving…you know… to a safer area." He looked into his eyes, "It's getting rough around our apartment and I think we should start looking as soon as possible." He knew it seemed a bit sudden but the gun shots had brought to the surface what he had been thinking about for weeks now.

"Oh, well yeah of course. If you'd feel safer somewhere else we can take a look at some ads tomorrow after work. Maybe we can score a bigger place." Blaine didn't really mind the idea of change; he'd always been an open minded person, while he did like their apartment now he'd just as gladly leave it all behind for a change of scenery.

If he was going to be completely honest he would say that he didn't mind the bit of danger. The same boring life he was living needed to be broken up a bit more. That's why tonight had been so wonderful; Jeremiah was being romantic and daring, for him at least. He had hoped that this pattern would continue but in the end, wasn't it better to make sure his boyfriend felt secure. Perhaps adventure, excitement and danger were a bit much to expect from real life.

_**GLEE!**_

Shots rang out from beside him and seemed to clip the creature causing it to stagger and fall to the ground with a screech of pain. Looking behind him Kurt shot a look of thanks to Matt who nodded shakily and moved next to the creature, "Shit…I didn't mean to kill it…" he kicked it slightly with his foot.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but the same feeling of dread made his voice catch in his throat. The thing wasn't dead, oh no, Kurt could feel its anger and all too soon it stood up and loomed over both of the agents. Matt raised his gun again but it was too late, they let their guard down, it was all too late. The only thing Kurt could do was watch as the creature swiped its great claw into Matt's throat then fly away in a rush of wind and feathers.

Protocol demanded he chase after the beast; kill it before it could harm anyone else. It attacked first, and that meant they were authorized to use deadly force. While in the back of his heart he felt a small sting of sadness, Kurt did his job and ran after the thing, leaving Matt dead on the cold wet ground.

"Agent Rutherford down…" he said in a detached voice, turning his head set on. There was a gasp from Tina and Finn swore, but that's all that was said. Death was just another part of the job, they knew that. It was how they all knew it would end. "Target injured and on the move…heading West. Move to intercept."

"Roger that." Came Finns reply immediately and Kurt knew it was time to get serious. He had been careless and it just cost the team a senior agent. He focused his thoughts on what needed to get done.

"Finn! Kurt! I've spotted it on a traffic cam, its running down 7th and Palm, the street is clear… no wait…" Tina clearly was still shaken by the news and she seemed more excitable, "Two civs just turned the corner, oh Christ it's making a bee line for them!" Kurt ran as fast as his body could take him.

"Finn I can't make it in time! Location!" Kurt yelled into his set, he knew it would take him another minute and a half to reach the street and even then he wasn't as good a shot as Matt had been.

"I'm almost there!" Finn called out after another prompt from Tina to hurry. The two civilians had made contact with the thing; the state it was in it could kill them both in seconds. Tina's play by play of what was happening fueled both agents to push harder. There had been enough death tonight.

_**GLEE!**_

Jeremiah was laughing now in response to yet another corny joke Blaine made as they turned the corner onto their block. Just a few doors down and they'd be safe and together, it was odd how his boyfriend could calm him down so easily. That's what three years of dating, fighting and living together did though. It connected them, "Blaine I…"

"Holy Shit!" Blaine's eyes filled with terror and Jeremiah looked to see what caused his boyfriend such alarm. At first he thought it was just some man dressed in rags, but as it ran towards them he could tell that was not the case. It was certainly not human and it was heading right towards them.

_**GLEE!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Well this was really fun to write! I'm excited to put the next chapter up soon. It's 2 a.m. and I kinda like the suspense of ending at this point. Next chapter much more will be explained about this world and what on earth is going on. I hope this is enough to get you all interested. Please leave comments! I do oh so love them~**_

_**Also if you're wondering why the streets are so dead and empty it's because American Idol is on…duh…**_


	2. ENCOUNTER

**Author Notes: **_**Here goes the next chapter, I was surprised that it got so many hits in just a few hours haha so it inspired me to update right away since I had this kind of planned out already. **_

_**GLEE!**_

Finn was not in perfect stride, he raced around the corner of the street, right on the tail of the Perritrian. His mind was not where it should be. All he could think about was his friend. He knew what was at stake now, what had started as the normal round up of a lost alien had turned deadly. Matt had been killed, that was a fact. He knew he couldn't let it get to him, but he couldn't help but feel like a failure. A leader was supposed to protect his men. He knew that he should be more concerned about the civilians that would be mauled but that came out of a sense of duty. He couldn't be like some of the others; he didn't accept death as inevitability.

There was a scream of terror that snapped him back into the moment; the Perritrian was half way between him and the civilians, two men he could make out in the dark. He didn't think he'd be able to catch up. He almost regretted how much he hated guns. He wasn't a very good shot, he didn't trust himself to open fire in their direction. One dead civ was better than two dead civs.

"RUN!" He shouted trying to get them to move, if they could by him even a little time he might be able to save them. Damn it they were too scared, that was understandable but really not helpful.

Wait, they were moving, Finn grinned looks like one of them had the right state of mind to deal with the situation. That feeling of optimist vanished quickly though, it was too little too late the alien was bearing down on them, they'd be killed. Giving it his all he gave one last burst of speed to close the distance as the Perritrian brought down its claw on one of them. He thought he saw the man push the other out of the way at the last second, but it didn't register.

_**GLEE!**_

Blaine froze in fear, something big and fast was running towards him and Jeremiah and he couldn't move. It was completely unbelievable, it looked like a bad Hollywood monster, vaguely birdlike vaguely reptilian. He knew that it was real though, he just knew, the feeling in his gut told him so. He could feel it look at him like a free meal, some primal part of him remembered what it was like to be hunted and it scared him.

Jeremiah was also scared, somewhere in the back of his mind he was praying this to be a weird dream but as the thing got closer he knew he had to run. He turned flee but saw Blaine transfixed, completely and utterly unmoving. Why was it that they never could be on the same wavelength? Why couldn't he just know that it was best to run away right now?

"Blaine come on!" Jeremiah grabbed his arm hoping to bring his boyfriend around. He could see Blaine's knees shaking, it was no use he was paralyzed. "Blaine we need to..." he heard a man call out the end of his sentence and glanced to see a taller person running after the creature.

Grabbing Blaine's arm tightly he tried to drag him away, maybe getting to start moving would trigger his flight instinct. He was glad that it seemed to be the case because Blaine was now matching his stride, it became less of a drag and more of a desperate fleeing to put some distance between them and it.

The sound of its surprising light footsteps got closer and its shadow was covering them as they ran. The distance between them was closing fast and both realized that they would never be able to out run it.

Blaine felt tears well up in his eyes; he had wanted adventure and danger but he didn't want to die. He didn't want Jeremiah to die either but what could they do? This seemed like it, his steps decreased in frequency and his pace slowed ever so slightly.

If he had to die, he could at least make sure Jeremiah got away. If the thing was too busy killing him then at least his boyfriend could get away. He wasn't the self sacrificing type but at least his death would have a bit of meaning.

A funny thought flickered in his mind as he saw the shadow of a claw rising. The gift of life was a pretty romantic thing to give, if a bit morbid. _Hope you like your anniversary gift… _he though as the claw descended.

_**GLEE!**_

Kurt rounded the corner, his gun drawn and pointed. He was out of breath and his usually perfectly styled hair was windblown and messy. His clothes were a mess, wet and muddy from a rather unfortunate incident with a puddle. Normally this would have been merit for him to stop and clean up a bit, even on a mission, but he knew that Finn needed back up, or he did.

Kurt lowered his gun when he saw he was too late to be any real help. The Perritrian was slumped on the side of a building, dead. Kurt could no longer sense any malice from the deceased alien, but he did feel an over whelming amount of fear and sadness from the surviving civilian. Both he and Finn were standing over the body of another man with curly hair.

"Shit…" holstering his gun he jogged over, "Sorry Finn…what's the situation." He went into business mode and took a formal tone.

_**GLEE!**_

The claw came down faster than he expected, oh well, it would be over sooner that way. Blaine said accepting his death; going out on a bang was how he'd always said he wanted to die. _Careful what you wish for._

A sharp push broke his train of thought as he fell sideways. That was not expected. He hit the ground hard with a gasp of pain. His eyes flew open to see Jeremiah smile at him one last time before, like by a guillotine, he was cut down.

And just like that Jeremiah, his boyfriend of three years did his first truly brave thing. He smiled in the face of death and saved Blaine. It was a quick and, if Jeremiah could have talked about later, relatively painless way to die. In the end they really were on the same wave length, he just hoped Blaine could forgive him for being selfish this one last time.

Blaine was frozen again; blood spatter from the attack covered his face and clothes. He didn't know if he was screaming, the noise in his head was too great. It sounded like crashing, like his world falling apart. The whole world he had come to know was falling apart piece by piece tonight.

The monster stood above him now, its claws wet with blood. It let out a terrible high pitched noise, a battle cry? Was it gloating, did it find pride in its accomplishment. Blaine shivered, did it really feel good about cutting down the most important person in Blaine's life. Hot bile rose in his throat and he vomited. Looking up he could see the things eyes, black and wild.

They stared at each other for just a moment before it raised another one of its talon like hands. He wasted Jeremiah's sacrifice; he'd die just as easily. With another deafening roar the avian abomination swung. There was a rush of air but no blow.

"Bastard!" Finn yelled as he sent a right hook into the creatures face, the alien had been far too busy gloating on its kill to dodge the crude attack. Blaine was amazed to see the Perritrian slammed into the wall by such a blow, then again after this night nothing seemed out of the realm of possibilities.

He looked to see his savior. The man was tall and muscular with an attractive face. His gloved hand still extended from the punch that was quickly retracted as kick was sent into the monsters beak like jaw. The attacks kept coming from him, faster and faster, it was inhuman.

The Perritrian staggered, disoriented and confused. It never expected a human to attack it like that, nor have the attacks hurt like they did. Another kick to its chest and a crunch of ribs shattering filled his head. A punch sent into his side, rupturing his organs with a sickening squish. More blows followed, one after the other and soon it was dead.

Blaine crawled over to Jeremiah's body while Finn inspected the corpse of the alien. He was still warm, his curly hair a tattered mess around his face. Blaine couldn't help but stroke it softly, the shock of it all starting to wear off, melting into anguish. Tears feel freely and Blaine didn't even try to hide his feelings. If Jeremiah were still alive he might have scolded him for being so emotional, but then again, Blaine never listened to him anyway.

He didn't notice when another man, shorter than the first came over. His voice was higher, more feminine; he looked like he just ran a marathon in the rain. Both men talked for a while but Blaine ignored them for the most part. Not really catching what they were saying.

Kurt looked down at the dead body of the civilian and his friend then back up to Finn. "Sorry I couldn't stop it before it came to this." He adjusted his hair a bit to keep it out of his face. He was getting ready for the cleanup operation that would need to start soon.

Finn shrugged, "Whatever dude… I don't blame you." He sounded tired. Taking the device from the car out of his pocket he started to fiddle with it. "Clean up should be here in 10 minutes, they'll get Matt first then the Perritrian, we have to decide what to do with the civs still."

"I assume we'd just do standard procedure." Kurt's eyes flickered over the two of them briefly, betraying no emotion. "No sense in dragging it out, it's been a long night." With a small nod from his leader Kurt stood beside the crying man. He had seen this too often to let it really bother him anymore.

Blaine sensed this was important and he stood up, giving Jeremiah's hair one last stroke. He wanted answers and he assumed this man would give them to him. He collected himself, his tears had stopped and he put his best stone face on. Jeremiah would be proud.

Kurt got a good look at the man now, a tad shorter than himself, more built. His face was quiet handsome, even though his eyes were still red from crying. A gripping sense of sadness poured from this man as well as a sense of pride, with an understandable hint of anger.

"Tell me… what just happened…what the hell is going on." Blaine breathed deep, his voice started to shake involuntarily. He got no response at first; Kurt just seemed to be studying him with his eyes, his piercing blue eyes. It irritated him how aloof he seemed, how detached. "What killed my Boyfriend just now… how did that guy do that stuff…tell me!" his hands curled into fists, letting his emotion take over again despite his resistance.

Kurt sighed and adjusted his hair again, "That's privileged information and under International Code 675 I am under no obligation to answer questions posed to me regarding the events of tonight." The mechanical response came, it was a well-practiced line delivered quickly and efficiently. A surge of anger welled from the man that made Kurt wince a bit, emotional types were always trouble.

"Don't give me that shit! What are you some kind of government suit? What was that monster? I have a right to know!" Blaine all but yelled at him. His confusion just fueled his anger and Kurt's icy demeanor did nothing to calm him.

"No… what you have is the right to remain silent." Kurt raised a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, "Under International Code 856 you will be taken into custody and questioned. Where after you will then have _all_ memories purged regarding _any _of the details of tonight's events. You do NOT have the right to appeal, you do Not have the right to counsel, and you do not have the right to talk to me like that." What would almost be considered a playful smirk flashed across Kurt's face when he saw the shock on the other. It never really got old.

Blaine didn't know what just happened, he was under arrest? For what? He was the victim! Jeremiah was dead, killed in front of him and he was the one arrested. He lunged at the man not knowing what else to do, he didn't like violence but this man had pushed him too far.

Kurt stepped back reflexively; able to get out of the other man's reach with ease. "Resisting arrest will not help your situation…" he sighed and held up a hand to the man's face, it was quick and sudden. This seemed to confuse the dark haired man and caused him flinch for a moment. A moment was all Kurt needed for his type, people with strong emotions were the most susceptible to a psychic assault.

The air between Blaine's face and Kurt's hand wavered slightly. A sudden wave of coldness swept through Blaine's body, his body felt numb and his head went fuzzy. Kurt's will was pushing into his mind, it felt like his head was in a vice. He fell to one knee, his vision darkening. Blaine could feel himself losing control, he tried to fight but it was over all to quickly. The world around him started to spin and he blacked out.

Kurt caught him before he fell to the ground; the smallest tinge of guilt gripped his heart. It wasn't as if he enjoyed this sort of thing. It was his job, and it was easier to be cruel. For him at least. "Finn...I'm done over here." He took a deep breath and put his business face on again.

Finn was talking to a group of people dressed in black a few feet away, the cleanup team arrived and it was time to go. He walked over and surveyed the situation and with another simple nod he headed to the car. "Kurt take sleeping beauty to the SVU and let's get back to base. I already have Tina started on the Erasing."

Kurt nodded, "GLEE sure works fast… that guy will be gone before we even get back to HQ." there was a hint of bitterness laced in his voice. By far this was the most unsavory part of the job. He pushed the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind and carried the prisoner to the large vehicle.

_**GLEE!**_

**Author Notes: **_**I sort of played around with the how events unfolded in this chapter, switching perspectives until they all over lap and meet into one continuality. I like stories like that, not sure if I'll do that for every chapter obviously but I wanted to play around with types of storytelling.**_

_**Perritrians is a random name I thought of for the bird alien thing. You'll get a proper description of it next chapter. Kind of came about from Katie Perry's name which is fitting seeing as this is sort of a Klaine fic.**_

_**Please leave comments and reviews, I do so love them! Hope you come back to find out what happens to Blaine! We get to meet the GLEE team next! **_


	3. Welcome to GLEE

**Author Notes: **_**Because I'm a depraved oppressive, I can't get my story out of my head so I have to update yet again. I fear that if I update too much I'll be taken for granted haha just kidding. I'm also doing this because of a rather annoying fact I learned. Since I "published" this at 2 am on the 23**__**rd**__** and I updated at 11 pm on the 23**__**rd**__** it didn't count as an "update". This irks me…**_

_**GLEE!**_

The black SUV drove into an underground parking structure and pulled into a spot that was next to rather suspicious looking door. It was large and metal and looked like it was clearly the entrance to a secret government organization, if you were the paranoid type at least. If were that type then you would be 100% correct, that was in fact one of the many entrances to the secret government organization GLEE.

Two men exited the car; the taller one had taken over prisoner duty and was carrying a third, much less conscience, man over his shoulder. Kurt placed his hand on a small scanner to the left of the door, a series of clicks and beeps followed by a flash of green light signaled the all clear for them to enter.

The door opened to a long concrete hallway that was well lit, if not a little plain. Kurt had been requesting they paint and tile the entry way but, due to budget cuts, his plea fell on deaf ears. Sometimes management was so uptight, a little style could go a long way to boost morale. He'd have to make that point the next time he brought it up.

The hallway seemed to last forever, it was designed to be defensible, in case intruders got into the base. A long straight hall way didn't leave much cover. Kurt just found it tedious and annoying; again a bit of color in the right areas would perhaps calm invaders, or lull them into a false sense of security. Yep that was going in his next presentation as well.

Finally they got to yet another large metal door, this one required both a hand and eye scan. Kurt obviously passed both thus allowing them to enter. With a hiss the door slide open to reveal the heart of the GLEE, greater Ohio division, base. Multiple levels of metal walk ways, jutting out into several directions to various rooms. Again well-lit yet ugly was a good way to describe it, damn budgets. It was quiet in here, save for the click clacking of a key board. Kurt looked up to see Tina furiously typing away at her computers, that's right, multiple.

"You know these unknown types are really hard to find in the system!" She yelled as they walked in, "Erasing is much easier if they were special or infamous, or even noteworthy." She sighed and looked at both of them, relaxing. "I'm glad you guys are safe…"

Finn nodded and gave a quick smile before he disappeared down a set of stairs leading to the interrogation cell. They would wait till their new friend woke up before they began. Psychic assaults always put people out for a while.

Kurt strolled over to Tina's station which was located in the center of the structure. A sigh escaping his lips as he sat down next to her as she got back to work. Searching through public records, school newspapers, old clips from television news broad casts, just in case. She hated Erasing as much as Kurt did, if not more. The organization selfishly relied on both their talents to ensure complete secrecy and to make sure the public was safe from harmful knowledge.

"What about the other one, the one that's alive." Kurt asked after a while, "Dig up anything on him? You know every little bit helps me." He rested his head on her shoulders and their eyes met briefly.

"Basic info is right here..." She smiled and handed him a file, "You know I've got your back, you've always had mine." The man nodded and took the file. He skimmed it with a bemused look.

"You're right…. neither of them is remarkable at all… just so ordinary." Tina could detect a slight bit of jealousy in her co-workers voice. She could relate to the feeling though, being part of GLEE meant you were special.

"Being part of something special, makes you special." The girl repeated the GLEE motto that their co-team leader had said at least a thousand times. It was a bitter irony that being "special" also meant you had to be part of something "special".

Kurt chuckled a bit, "God I hate that cheesy line, this isn't high school, why does an anti-alien organization need peppy little slogans?" he crossed his legs and reclined a bit in his chair. He was tired, physically and mentally. The death of Matt had been unexpected and he assumed the others were busy filling out paper work or preforming the autopsy. How their branch was supposed to operate with only five remain people was beyond him.

"We have the slogan because it reminds us that we are needed!" A dreadfully cheerful voice called out from an upper layer. Both team members exchanged looks of annoyance as Rachael appeared from her office, looking down on them. Her hair was pulled back and it looked like she had been working for hours on some rather difficult project, they guessed it was related to tonight's mission.

"We are one of Earth's liaisons to the stars, my friends, and it's important to remember that all of us are here for a reason." She made her way down the grated metal stairs to their level. She looked like hell but even still she seemed to be brimming with confidence. Her words however seemed to be more focused on reminding her team mates that they were needed and special, that they belonged here.

Kurt however gave her a look of understanding, he could see her aura, she was hurting, painfully. As much as she annoyed him sometimes, or most of the time, he admired her ability to put on a strong front in the face of hardship. It was an unspoken rule in the GLEE organization that once a member was dead, it was best to refrain from talking about them, or expressing grief. They could do that on their own time and at the small memorial they would have later for him. Now was a about business and wrapping up a long hard night.

_**GLEE!**_

Blaine felt groggy as he awoke. He looked around at his surroundings, gray concrete walls on all sides, bathed in shadows. A single light fixture hung above him casting a low yellow light. It wasn't what one would call hospitable. A small glass mirror was built into the wall across from him next to a heavy metal door. A shiver ran through his spine, this place gave him the creeps.

The memories of the night were slowly streaming through his head and he sort of pieced together that he was being held in some sort of holding cell interrogation room type area. It almost looked too cliché to be anything else. The fact his hands were cuffed behind him didn't help the feeling of helplessness that began to grow inside him.

"Hello…?" he called out, hoping to get some attention from his holders. He waited for a reply, none came. He was nervous; a brief image of him left to rot in here flashed though his mind. "Hello!" he yelled, desperation starting to creep into his voice.

There was a loud sliding screech as the door opened and the man he had "talked" to early that evening entered the room, his cool blue eyes scanning him again. Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat. The other man seemed collected and cold, much like earlier. Blaine bit his lip, his heart racing, what would they do to him?

Kurt watched Blaine in silence for a few minutes, sensing the flux of emotions the man was experiencing, Terror was the main force he felt, that and confusion with a hint of sadness. He decided it was time to start to process and he sat down across from the other man. He resting his elbow on the table then his head on his palm. Giving Blaine one last look over; he smiled a well-rehearsed smile.

"Blaine Anderson, 24 years old, born to Linda and James Anderson. Graduated with a degree in music from Ohio State University. Currently living with his boyfriend Jeremiah in a small apartment down town. Works as a barista at Grounded, a small local coffee shop, the business hasn't been doing well since a Star Bucks opened down the street…" Kurt said, casually playing with the file in front of him, he enjoyed the feelings of surprise he sensed in the other, and felt a bit sad at the wave of depression when he mentioned Jeremiah's name.

"You know a lot…" Blaine said quietly, trying not to look at his captor. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably, wishing his hands were free. He didn't like how powerless he felt, or how the other man could rattle off facts about his life like a triviality, or how naked he felt under his gaze.

"I didn't find this out, you can thank my coworker for digging into your past. It's sort of required." Kurt made a 'blah' face and pushed the papers aside. "I suppose you have a lot of questions, and now that we're here I'll allow you to ask them, a sort of compensation for your loss tonight." He got up and walked around behind Blaine. Kurt noticed him flinch and go tense. With a sigh he unlocked the man's handcuffs and let him rub his wrists before sitting back in his own chair.

"That's a change… earlier you said I didn't have any rights…" Blaine commented bitterly. Kurt didn't flinch.

"Like I said, this is compensation. Besides the process of Erasing takes time," he glanced around the room with disgust, "and this is a better way to pass it than watching you die of panic."

Blaine snorted a bit then looked at him, finally taking into detail the other's features. Blaine was disappointed in himself when he noticed how attractive he found him. Jeremiah was killed hours earlier; he felt shame for thinking it.

Kurt felt a small smile try to tug on his lips when a feeling of embarrassment flooded the other man. This guy was all over the place when it came to his feelings but he did a good job hiding them on the outside. His look was strong, he had passion, Kurt could tell. It made him interested in finding out more about this man before he had to do his duty.

"So…You'll answer my questions?" Blaine said, finally breaking the silence.

Kurt gave a nod, "I'll answer the ones I'm allowed to…" he leaned forward, "Not that it will matter in a few hours."

Blaine shivered; he remembered something about erasing his memories or whatever the other had said earlier. He didn't like the idea of that at all.

"Ok then…tell me now… Where am I and who are you?" Blaine leaned forward as well, his tome was serious.

"You, Blaine Anderson, are in holding cell 5, level H, of the GLEE base, which just so happened to be under the mall." Kurt glanced up at the ceiling, "Who are we? We are GLEE: Global Liaisons to Extra-terrestrial Entities. Think of us as Earth's first line of defense from everything that goes _bump_ in the night." Kurt had a half assed gesture around them, clearly not too impressed himself.

Blaine nodded, "Ok… but who are _you._" He noticed Kurt's eyebrow rise, "What did you do to me Back there…how did you do that…"

A look of acknowledgment crossed his face, "Oh, well I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel, Agent K, Field Agent for GLEE and Head of Public Relations. I also happen to be a psychic." He threw the last part out there like it was the least impressive thing in the world.

"A psychic?" Blaine didn't know why he sounded so skeptical; it made just as much sense as the rest of what was happening. He shook his head before the other could give him a smartass answer. "Ok then… what was that thing that…that killed Jeremiah…"

Kurt's face got steely again, so detached, "Perritrian, a usually docile species of alien. Normally they show up confused and eager to leave. We are still investigating why that specific one decided to go on a killing spree…"

Blaine caught the meaning there, Jeremiah wasn't the only victim it seemed. It didn't make him feel better or any less angry though.

"What's going to happen to me…" Blaine had avoided that question earlier but he anxiety started to return.

Kurt kept his business face on, "We will be wiping your mind, completely repressing anything that might remind you of what you experienced tonight. Tomorrow you'll wake up and you'll never know what happened."

Blaine shook his head again; he couldn't comprehend what that would even be like. "So I'll just wake up tomorrow and have to learn my boyfriend is dead…by what? A mugger? A car accident? Some other bull shit story you create?" he felt more anger bubble up from inside, he wanted to yell at the injustice of making him go through that kind of pain again.

"You need not worry about that either…" Kurt looked away with what Blaine would have sworn looked like shame. "Like I said…we will get rid of anything that would remind you of tonight…"

Blaine's stomach churned and he swallowed heavily, "What do you mean..." his leg started to shake and a feeling of panic replaced anger, he didn't like how Kurt had worded that at all.

"Oh it's a very routine and simple process…" Kurt kept looking at the wall and not that Blaine, "We simply erase any and all records of victims of alien attacks. To "ensure the wellbeing of the public" we will make it so that Mr. Jeremiah Gap never existed. Birth certificate, high school diploma, driver's license, you name it… he will simply disappear from public and private records."

Blaine stared at him in disbelief, "You…you can't possibly do all that!" he shouted, slamming his hands onto the table, "How can you possible do all that!" he was about to jump across the table and strangle Kurt but he was pushed back by an invisible force, slamming him into the wall.

Kurt looked at him finally, "We already have begun… all that's really left is to erase the memories of his family…his co-workers close friends and classmates. Most of that work is done by affiliates, but you…I get the 'Honor' of wiping your memory." His voice was dead, and it made Blaine feel dead. There was no joy in his voice, no sadistic pleasure, no ego, Blaine felt an overwhelming sense of sadness from this man.

"Why…" Blaine choked out, now realizing he had started to cry. "You are just going to take it all away… my whole life… you'll just let me go on living not knowing anything like this ever existed. Not knowing the most important person in my life!"

Kurt placed a broken smile on, "Yeah… I envy you…"

_**GLEE!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Wow this was surprisingly easy to write. We finally got a look into the dark world of GLEE and guess what folks… we are just getting started. From this point on expect tears, action, fighting, laughter and bonding. I hope you all continue to support me and this fic, it really helps keep me going. Please leave comments~**_


	4. TEAM

**Author Notes: **_**We are so close to ending this night! Hard to imagine that I wrote four chapters just to cover all the events of one night. I promise after this chapter time will move much more rapidly. A separate note, I hope people don't expect a quick Klaine development. I mean I wrote Blaine as a person who watched his boyfriend being killed, and Kurt as an understandably distant person. Just throwing that out there…it's going to take a while.**_

_**GLEE!**_

Kurt stood over Blaine, his face dead, his irises glowing brighter blue than normal. He didn't know why he had even told him what was going to happen, or why he answered the man's questions at all. He knew he needed to seal away his emotions to make it here, to keep living. Weakness meant death. Maybe he was just getting old, well old for this line of work. GLEE had a high turnover rate.

Blaine backed further into the wall, fearing the look Kurt was giving him. He could feel a pressure growing in his head, he could feel Kurt start to force his way into his mind. He clamped his eyes shut and for the first time in a long time he prayed. Prayed that this might still be a dream, prayed that it wouldn't work, prayed that Jeremiah would save him again.

No… Jeremiah was gone, killed. He couldn't save him like last time. Blaine was on his own and it was terrifying. He was faced with a world he couldn't understand. Sentenced to a fake life; a life of blissful ignorance. He'd forget all this shit and be happy. He sighed, resigning himself to this.

If they wiped his memory, he'd stop feeling that gripping feeling of guilt in his chest. He'd be given a new life and a new start. Maybe he could make it work this time, fine a new boyfriend, maybe get his music career off the ground. He could run away from this crazy world and never have to think about the cruel dark reality of things again. Run away…

Blaine opened his eyes in realization and looked at the other man. He understood why this was happening, and it was heart breaking. Kurt was being kind. The way he had treated Blaine earlier, when they first met, being cruel helped Blaine focus on something other than death. Answering his questions was to frighten him away from wanting the truth. Erasing his memories would make him normal again, one of the herd. Blaine guessed that that type of kindness, even if it was something Blaine truly didn't want, was something Kurt had never been shown. Kurt Hummel was going to be his savior whether he wanted one or not. What must have happened to make someone this kind, make them take on the weight of the world, the weight of truth? What makes a person look the way Kurt looks now?

"No…" Blaine said firmly, Kurt staggered a bit, clearly surprised by the forwardness of the statement. Blaine stood up and looked at him in the eyes, and Kurt backed away again. No one had been able to resist him like this before.

He felt such a drastic change in the shorter man, one moment he was just about to accept his fate, but then this overwhelming surge of strength washed over his whole aura. Kurt had never seen or felt anything like it. How could this man look at him with those eyes, eyes that seemed to see under his mask? Why did they make Kurt feel like crying?

"You can't erase my memories… I don't want to forget. I want to remember Jeremiah…and I want to remember how he died. I want to remember seeing that monster, and having my eyes opened." Blaine's voice got strong his resolve solidifying.

Kurt felt his hand shake and fall to his side. Blaine was a completely different person right now. How could a normal human go from having their world shattered to having this much strength. Kurt could tell he was still mourning his lose, but he didn't back away like he expected. Blaine had grown courage, a feeling Kurt had forgotten a long time ago. Not since Mercedes had he felt a person this resolute, or someone who seemed to understand him so well.

Blaine stepped forward again only to be knocked back again by an invisible force. He winced and watched as Kurt ran out of the room, the door locking behind him. Leaving Blaine alone once more.

_**GLEE!**_

"Kurt sure is taking his time…" Rachael said slightly worried from her desk that stood opposite Finn's. She had just finished the last of the paper work regarding Matt's death and Erasing. "He usually gets in and out after a good half hour."

Finn shrugged, "Who knows, I mean maybe he just is taking his time and doing it perfect." He was not nearly as concerned with paper work since his desk was covered in piles of forms and folders needing attention. Rachael was much better at the bureaucratic side of the job than he ever would be. "Maybe he's being artistic about how to rewrite that guys memories."

Rachael glared but soon her look softened, "I hope he's ok… Matt was killed in front of him…you think it's getting to him?"

Finn waved a hand of dismissal, "Nah, he was in perfect form earlier, you should have seen him. Very forward and straight to the point, no mercy what so ever." Kurt never had been one for mincing words or beating around the bush.

Rachael nodded, "If you say so… I'm just a bit worried is all.."

It was then the door to their office flew open and revealed something they had not been expecting. A flustered Kurt Hummel, the normally cool and collected boy seemed rough and panicked. Finn stood up to ask what was wrong but Kurt shook his head before he could ask.

"The prisoner…Blaine Anderson… I formally submit my request that he be inducted into the Global Liaison to Extra-terrestrial Entities organization." His voice was firm, Finn and Rachael looked at him carefully in silence for a few moments.

"Kurt what are you talking about?" the woman finally broke the tense silence. "Why would we do that? Are you ok?"

Kurt laughed bitterly, "I have no clue how I am right now Ms. Berry but I am sure that Blaine Anderson must be given the chance to become part of GLEE. I know it sounds crazy but I firmly believe he has the potential."

"What makes you say that?" Finn asked looking more confused than before, "Is he…you know…special?" He and his co-leader exchanged glances.

"No…not at all. He's 100% a normal human being... and that's why he must be allowed to join." Kurt said, finally calming down a bit and adjusting his clothes. "Blaine Anderson does not want his memories to be Erased or altered. With every fiber of his being he rejected it, he showed a quality that I have not seen in a person in his situation ever express."

The weight of Kurt's words did not go unappreciated; he never indulged in excessive praise of others or exaggeration of anyone else's' abilities. Finn and Rachael knew this, but the very idea of letting an ordinary civilian join GLEE was out of the question.

"Absolutely not." Rachael stood her ground, "You know what protocol says, civilians must undergo a mind wipe and released. We can't ignore the rules, we don't have the right to force someone to join GLEE!" a flush appeared on her face from the stress.

"Besides, he's a normal human. You think he'd last out in the field?" Finn interjected, feeding off Rachael's energy.

"I was a normal civilian once too…" A voice from both their computers sounded, all three turned to see Tina's face on both screens. She was broad casting from her station. Rachael look flustered, she had told the girl not to listen in on conversations in their office, and if she ever found all the bugs Tina had placed around the base it'd be a miracle.

"So was Finn…so were you Rachael." Tina continued, "We were normal and had no idea what was going on in the universe. We lived small lives, not knowing anything. But then something happened to us. To all of us. None of us were given a real choice in this." She motioned around her, "it was be in GLEE or be Erased…"

Kurt nodded, "Being part of something special makes you special… Blaine has had his eyes opened, he knows what is going on. Why not let him become special like us?"

Rachael did not like having her motto thrown at her like this, "That's the point! He's not special! He's normal. We can't sentence him to join us! That would be worse than anything we could possibly do. He got a glimpse of the truth, he still has no idea how this place can change you!"

"You're wrong… I think what you're really afraid of is being forced to remember what it was like to be a normal human being. We all have forgotten, sure we can come and go as we please, Tina's married to a civilian who doesn't have the slightest clue what's going on, but in reality we have closed ourselves off." Kurt clenched his fists in front of his chest, trying to remember what that feeling of courage was like.

Finn and Rachael shook their heads still, "No way…" the man said firmly, "Dude I know what you mean, but I'm not willing to mess someone's life up like that. It's better to just let him go back to not knowing anything."

"Well if it's up to a vote do I get a say in anything?" The three people turned to the door way and Tina tried to get a better view from the monitor. Quinn stood there with a bemused look and a large file. "I've just finished Matt's autopsy… nothing out of the ordinary you can file these and be done with his paperwork." Her tone was businesslike and formal.

Kurt smiled as the team physician removed her reading glasses and put them in her lab coat, oozing confidence. It was a different feeling than Rachael, who was all bluster and reassuring. Quinn was cool and calm, like the ocean.

"If this is about hiring a new team member I don't think we are exactly in a position to be picky are we? Matt died tonight and we still haven't even found a replacement for Mercedes yet. We're shorthanded and over worked." She walked through the middle of the room and placed the file on Rachael's desk. "I say trust Kurt's judgment… what's there to lose? If he volunteers then we are blameless. If it all becomes too much then just wipe his mind. If he dies, then we are back at square one… save for some more paper work." She broke it down with a smile walked back to the door, giving Kurt a passing wink.

If Kurt swung that way he'd have kissed her, Quinn was always good at getting people to side with her, and Kurt could see she convinced Finn, and that's all they needed.

"I say fine then…" he said a bit awkwardly, "If he chooses to join then… what's the harm…" he scratched the back of his neck, avoiding Rachael's ice glare.

"Fine… I concede then… he can join." She sat down and pulled some more papers from her desk, "But Finn will be doing the paperwork, I don't want my name on this…" Finn grimaced and Kurt smirked. Tina laughed from the monitors then returned to work, letting the computers go black again. Quinn had left shortly after Finn had given his ok, not needing to stick around. She had always preferred to go off alone like that.

_**GLEE!**_

Blaine sat in the cold room for what felt like hours. He had no idea what was going on anymore. Kurt had gone in such a hurry, giving no explanation. While he was glad to still have his mind intact he wondered what would happen now. Would they wait till he was sleep to wipe his brain, or maybe wait till he went crazy from isolation? He rubbed his hands bit to calm himself.

There wasn't even a clock to watch, no interesting specks on the walls to try and may pictures from, this room needed a serious remodeling. Blaine laughed that he could still think of such things in his current state, maybe he was going crazy?

Blaine head wiped to the door as it slide open again with the same deafening screech as before, seriously some on oil that thing. He expected Kurt to be there, ready to have another go at his head, but instead he was a girl with long brown hair, dressed in a tacky outfit that was part MIB, one part Bjorn, one part old lady toddler. It really was bizarre.

"Blaine Anderson…" She said in a level yet tense voice, clearly she disapproved of him. He sat up to attention as she walked over to him with a condescending look. "I wanted to see you first… so I could make sure… you really do seem normal."

Blaine detected several notes of surprise in her voice, maybe a bit of envy? "I like to think so." He replied with a grin, Jeremiah would have scolded him for making light of the situation, but Blaine had to be Blaine.

"Right…so Kurt tells me you don't wish to have your memories wiped…correct?" She shot him a sideways glance as she sat down; her speech was a bit more rapid, tight and in control. She suddenly seemed to be taking charge. "You wouldn't be the first…"

Blaine leaned across the table. "I don't want to forget, id that so wrong?"

She shook her head, "No… but it's dangerous. Now that you know the truth your options are limited… Protocol says we wipe your mind and let you go to live a normal life." She gestured to her left, simply to indicate them 'shooing' him away. Blaine nodded, GLEE seemed to be full of people who wanted him to escape this kind of world.

"If we fail to wipe your mind the next option we have is to imprison you for life." Her voice was more grave and Blaine looked at her in the eyes to see if she was joking. Her eyes were focused and set, he knew that was no bluff. Would a life time locked away in a cell be worth keeping his memories?

Blaine gripped the table trying to remain calm, Rachael saw this and looked down at the table.

"There is a third… much more dangerous option." She said finally making Blaine's head whip up in hope, even if it was small. "I'm against this 100%... but my teammates came together on this one…" she looked at him, still trying to find what was special about him.

"I've never seen Kurt so worked up before you know… I don't know what you did…" Blaine was annoyed she was drawing this out, but felt something akin to a smile trying to tug at his lips when he heard about Kurt.

"He asked that instead of the usual methods to deal with this…problem." She smoothed her dress out a bit, "That we inducted you into the GLEE organization."

Blaine's eyes went wide; they were asking him to join them? An hour ago they had been dead set on erasing his whole life, figuratively speaking. Had Kurt really tried to save him like this? Was this considered saving?

She nodded and his disbelief, "You'd be under constant surveillance, placed in dangerous situations, and forced to make decisions that affect the lives of us all…hard decisions, do you think you could do that? You think you can handle the burden?" she stood up and looked at him expectantly. She and Blaine locked eyes and he could tell she thought he was going to cave.

He stood up smiling, he fixed his clothes a bit trying to look dapper, "I want to join… if it means I can keep my memoires...if it means I can keep Jeremiah 'alive' in some way, how can I not accept?" his voice was serious and his will seemed set. Rachael sighed in defeat.

"Well then Mr. Anderson, I hereby welcome you to GLEE. I hope you don't live to regret this choice…" She shook his hand and squeezed, saying a small prayer for him, for all of them.

_**GLEE!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Finally…. Finished this first long night of drama. I'm sure the GLEE members are glad because they could use some sleep. I know Blaine could… Ihope you all like this chapter and feel compelled to review it and leave comments. I can't express how helpful they are to me. They keep me going.**_

_**Also tell your friends about this fic haha, I'd love for as many people to read it as possible! **_


	5. COFFEE

**Author Notes: **_**Hey guys…chapter 5 here. So this sotry while I sort of set up as a dark drama will also be on the campy side as well, I mean come on…it's a sci-fi themed Glee fic. I just thought I should discuss this before we go on so you all don't get surprised when we spend whole chapters in the base. Also future action sequences that are cool in my head will most likely turn out to be narmy and I almost look forward to that haha. Again thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**_

**Side Note: **_**My friends and I decided that the little **__**GLEE! **__** things that signify a break in location or time should be read like the little sound clip from Glee that says it in that excited voice every time they cut to commercial. Just thought I'd share that. **_

_**GLEE!**_

After a rather uncomfortable night of sleep in the GLEE based Blaine stood before his new bosses. He recognized the taller man, Finn, who had saved him last night. Besides him was the girl he talked to last night. He shifted a bit waiting for them to talk, he didn't like that people here tended to either stare at him silently or talk his ear off.

"Blaine, I'd like to formally introduce you to Finn Hudson." Rachael gestured to her left and the man smiled and nodded. He didn't seem super comfortable with this meeting. "I'm Rachael Berry; we are the team leaders for this group." She smiled and seemed proud of herself, it was sort of cute in an annoying way.

"Nice to meet you both, again." Blaine shook their hands smiling, trying to be polite. Another terrible silence followed, and Blaine felt himself getting a bit irritated by the awkwardness he was causing. These people clearly did not meet a lot of new people.

"Yes…so… I suppose we should you your duties that you'll be in charge of until you are trained as a full agent." Rachael said. She was trying to make this a smooth as possible and it seemed she wished her peer to take some charge of the situation.

Finn nodded, "Oh yeah… ummm this way then." He walked out of the office; Blaine caught a glimpse of Rachael pursing her lips before she followed him.

Blaine was still amazed how big the base was, how did they fit it all under the mall? How did they build it without anyone seeing? Then again Blaine considered they may just erase the memories of anyone who questioned such things.

Finn stopped in a small alcove of the base, just off the main area and meeting room. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw what this station was used for.

"A… coffee machine…" He looked at both of them in bewilderment. To be fair it was a very nice machine, the envy of any professional coffee house. Blaine felt a small flush in his cheeks, he didn't expect to be shooting aliens on his first day or anything but this was a bit disappointing.

"Kurt suggested that since you worked at a coffee shop that, perhaps, you can start out as Head of Coffee Development." Rachael smiled, apparently trying to make this a bit of a joke.

"Normally Kurt does it since none of us can figure out how to work this thing…" Finn looked at the machine like it might burn him if he touched it. He even jumped a bit went a bit of steam shot out of a valve. Blaine wondered how these people kept them all safe on a daily basis.

"So… I'm kind of the coffee boy or something?" Blaine frowned and pulled a lever on the machine. He sighed in internally, he had to make the best of this situation and at least they were giving him something he was familiar with.

He smiled at this thought; perhaps it was Kurt being kind to him again. The psychic seemed awkward but from what Blaine could tell, Kurt was the one who had taken a personal interest in making Blaine's experience as easy as possible. He wouldn't waste that bit of kindness.

"Thank you." Blaine nodded. "I will do my best." He saw Finn and Rachael smiling at him, maybe they're trying to be kind as well. Perhaps the awkwardness they felt around him was guilt. Rachael had told him last night now unusual it was to have a civilian join GLEE and how dangerous it was. They were trying to ease him into their world, now that he was stuck in it.

"Well we'll let you… figure this thing out." The woman waved her hand at the machine. Blaine laughed because it looked like she was preforming an exorcism.

"We have a meeting every day at 10 a.m. sharp." Her voice was a bit more businesslike. She smoothed her dress Blaine appreciated that she was starting to feel a bit more comfortable, acting like a boss.

"I'm sure I'll be able to turn something good out by then." Blaine said with confidence. Rachael nodded before walking away, a small spring in her step. Blaine smiled then glanced at Finn who was still standing near him.

"So…I…. I wanted to say I'm sorry about last night. I couldn't save your boyfriend." Finn was looking away, trying to avoid eye contact. It was surprising how sincere he sounded.

Blaine nodded, a sad smile etched across his face. "It's ok…" another silence and soon Finn walked away in a hurried pace. Blaine was relieved; he didn't need to start crying in front of his new boss.

After allowing himself a small personal moment Blaine gathered himself. The art of good coffee making demanded concentration. He had to impress and as hard as it was this was no time to be thinking about the difficult things.

_**GLEE!**_

Blaine sometimes astonished himself. It had only taken half an hour to figure out the odds and ends of the entirely over complicated coffee machine. This had given him a chance to ask how everyone took their coffee, though he had no idea who else worked here so he had to rely on Rachael.

She had given him a list of the general order they had when they went out for coffee. Blaine was shocked to see how short the list was, five. Only five, now six, people worked in his place? Blaine was getting more and more worried for the safety of the planet.

His worries soon left him however as he got back to his 'work'. Now that he and the machine were on good terms, coffee would not be an issue. He vaguely hoped this meant he'd be given a bit more responsibility but knew that seeing as he only officially worked here for one and a half hours it seemed unlikely.

"Start small… work your way up…" Blaine sighed as he finished the last of the orders. The meeting would start soon and this was his chance to meet the rest of the team and be formally introduced. He wished he had nicer clothes to wear; he had not changed since last night as was looking rather sloppy and unshaved.

He wasn't given a lot of time to dwell on this however since a cheerful voice rang out over an intercom around the base, "Attention all GLEE members, please report the meeting room for our morning debriefing!" Blaine sincerely hoped that didn't happen for every meeting.

He entered the adjacent room with his tray of coffee and waited for the others to join him. Rachael was of course the first one to enter followed by Finn. She took a seat at the head of the table and smiled, Finn sat to her right going over some papers. They both thanked him when they got their coffee, a double shot of espresso with milk for Rachael, and an Americano with two sugars for Finn.

An Asian woman walked in, still fiddling with a strange piece of technology, taking a seat next to Finn. Blaine guessed she was Tina Cohen-Chang the tech officer. She smiled at him briefly, but warmly, as he gave her a dirty chai with soy milk. She looked like she needed the caffeine; it looked like she had not slept at all last night. Blaine tried to push away a feeling of bitterness, he assumed it had been because she had been busy Erasing any trace that Jeremiah was ever alive. He couldn't blame her, it was her job. Maybe one day it would be his.

He was almost glad to see Kurt walk in, long confident strides as he sat down to Rachael's left. He looked bored already, that didn't bode well. The meeting hadn't started yet and Blaine briefly wondered if Finn and Tina had brought things to the meeting so they had something else to concentrate on.

Kurt gave Blaine a small look over, finding no humor in the fact that the other man looked so disheveled. They would have to fix that soon. Kurt took his medium drip from Blaine wordlessly. Sense the older man was feeling uncomfortable made him feel a bit sorry for him.

Blaine let himself focus on Kurt, the man looked very well put together today, a dark gray designer sweater that had shoulder straps, and black tailored dress pants. Blaine noticed how nice they fit Kurt's body when he walked in, tight in all the right places. Kurt's hair was perfectly combed back and styled, and his skin looked flawlessly smooth, like porcelain.

Last to appear was Ms. Quinn Fabray. Medical officer of GLEE, she was wearing a long white medical coat that opened to reveal a very smart outfit underneath. She pulled her glasses off as she sat down next to Kurt; she too had a packet of papers with her, although these seemed to be relevant to the meeting.

"Coffee, black." Blaine said. He quietly handed the woman her mug and she gave him kind collected smile, perhaps a bit flirty. Blaine smiled back then turned to Rachael who motioned for him to sit down. He chose the seat next to Quinn.

"Alright everyone, I know you all know that we have a new member joining us this morning. I am pleased to formally introduce him however. Everyone this is Blaine Anderson." Rachael grinned and started clapping. The others seemed a bit less enthusiastic so they didn't join the applause but they all nodded in acknowledgement.

In almost perfect unison they tried their coffee, they looked a bit frightened and Blaine chuckled at this. They really were afraid of that damn machine and whatever came out of it. He was happy to see the looks of pleasure that appeared on their faces as they took a larger drink from their respective mugs.

"Amazing…" Tina breathed as she set hers down, "Really…"

"Whoa dude, right on…" Finn gave him a look of reverence.

"Simply wonderful!" Rachael exclaimed, she seemed to most surprised.

Kurt shot him a look of approval but said nothing.

"It's good." Quinn stated simply but with sincerity.

"All those in favor as having Blaine permanently assigned to coffee duty raise your hand!" Rachael said quickly. Everyone's hand, except Blaine's, shot up and they all laughed. Blaine sighed, coffee boy he was then, no use fighting it.

He smiled at the others and raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like you haven't had good coffee in a while."

"Kurt does ok, but this is way better." Tina laughed. Kurt shot her a 'bitch please face' but chuckled a bit himself. Blaine liked the look of Kurt's smile and hoped to see more of it in the future.

_**GLEE!**_

The meeting was long to say the least. Blaine had almost fallen asleep a few times as most of it was just blather about budget reports, various events that were coming up, and about a list of damages caused by the last few operations the team had engaged in.

The only real tense part was the discussion of Matt's death. Blaine had not been informed that one of their friends had died last night trying to stop the Perritrian. He felt a bit guilty for assuming that he had been the one to suffer the most. These people really did put their lives on the line; they made the sacrifices so that others could go on living in peace.

Once the meeting was done Rachael had given him a large stack of papers to read over and fill out. They were various information forms and some were basic guides to GLEE protocol. Blaine was happy to be the coffee boy now, at least he'd be given enough free time to go over this all.

He had barely even began to look over the top few pieced of paper when Quinn approached him. She was holding a black chart and wearing a devious smile.

"Mr. Anderson, as medical officer I am required to inform you that you must report for a complete physical. GLEE needs all your current and up to date information as well as the need to have you vaccinated against many common strains of alien bacteria." She stated simply. Her voice was one of amusement and the term 'complete physical' had made him blush a bit. He never had a female doctor before.

While he knew it didn't matter, him being gay and her being a professional, it still was a tad embarrassing. Especially when he saw that little bit of playfulness in her eyes before she walked to her lab, clearly expecting him to follow.

He sighed and went to put this tray away and straighten out his station before reporting to the medical area. He felt like a kid trying to avoid going to the doctor's office.

Making his way down a short corridor he found himself in a large circular room that couldn't be any more obviously a lab, unless it unless it had been in a dark spooky castle during a thunder storm. Multiple test tubes and pieces of equipment that put all those crime and medical shows to shame were organized neatly in the large white room. Quinn was waiting by an exam table for him with a smirk.

"About time… it's not polite to keep a lady waiting." She patted the table next to her, and Blaine complied. He sat on it looking around nervously, feeling like he was going to be dissected or something.

"Will this take long? I have a lot to do apparently…" he said trying to make himself feel a bit better. Talking put him more at ease and the long silences GLEE members seemed fond of were a bit taxing.

"Oh not to long I don't think…" She took out a pen and smiled, everything she did seemed so planned and thought out. Her cool and confident nature seemed almost unreal, she was a bit intimidating.

"Good… to be honest I'm not good with doctors. Never have been." He chuckled. She didn't seem to mind however.

Pulling out her stethoscope she gave him yet another playful smile, "Ok now… take off your shirt and we can get started."

_**GLEE!**_

An hour later Blaine rushed from the medical area, looking flushed. That had indeed been a very detailed physical. Either Quinn was the most attentive doctor he had ever visited or the most wicked. Perhaps both.

"Quinn work you over pretty good?" Tina called from her station, giving him a knowing look. He blushed a bit more at the wording, however innocent. "She likes getting ALL the information she wants."

"Seems like it…" he said taking a long breath. "I think she went places Jeremiah never did…" he made a face, embarrassed he even said that out loud. Tina's laughter didn't sound judgmental though so the feeling passed. . Blaine fiddled with his coffee machine, trying to get back to work. He figured this team lived off coffee as there were already several requests waiting on a small monitor next to his station. He felt like a McDonalds.

"The only one she doesn't give that kind of work over to is Kurt." Tina shook her head and continued working. "She's never once given him a physical the two years she's been here. The rest of us get monthly check up at least, Kurt's just different."

Blaine wondered why that was as he brought the computer expert her drink. It was stronger than this morning, a special recipe from the place he worked at, he was sure it would keep her going.

He half hoped she'd continue this conversation but once again she was lost in the world of cyber space. Oh well he made more to do and coffee didn't make its self. Walking back up the short flight of stairs he was stopped at the top by none other than Mr. Kurt Hummel himself.

"Come with me, Rachael gave me permission to take you to gather some of your things from your apartment and to take you shopping. If you are going to work for GLEE you have to dress the part." He said in a very superior tone. Blaine frowned, he didn't need to be reminded how shabby he looked at the moment, though he never really tried all that hard to begin with. Living on a budget did that to one's vanity.

"Oh… ok." Blaine sighed and made sure his station was clean. He was nervous to go alone with Kurt, part of him was still afraid of him, of what he could do. But mostly he was awkward, he never could tell what Kurt was thinking. Everything was locked away behind a face of indifference. It was sad.

"I'd hurry if I were you, shopping with Kurt has been known to take all day…" Tina called from below. Kurt waved his hand in her direction. A small thump was heard and Blaine heard the Asian girl swear. "Bitch!"

Kurt chuckled, "I have no idea what you mean dear." He turned to Blaine, "But really though, do hurry I took the trouble to call ahead to some of my favorite places and I don't want to keep them waiting. You never know what might happen if you keep your tailor waiting." A certain amount of mirth slipped into his words and Blaine smiled.

"Perish the thought…" Blaine acting aghast, happy to see a yet another small but real smile appear on Kurt's face.

_**GLEE!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Wow this was longer than I thought it was going to be. This is only half of what I planned to write for this chapter but I got so caught up in writing the interactions I lost track of long it was. Oh well~ I hope everything came off rather light hearted this time around, as well as believable**_

_**Please leave comments. Even short ones that say 'I really liked this chapter' are great. I prefer comments that are more specific but I'm just happy with any feedback. Thanks in advance and for reading! **_


	6. DALTON

**Author Notes: **_**As much as I'd like to call this chapter 5 part two I won't haha. I'm being lazy and saying this is chapter six. So there! It seems like this fic is picking up more and more readers which is always awesome. Thanks so much for reading guys, all your favorting/alerts/reviews really inspire me to keep writing. I'm going ot have my friend who is an english major read over my older stuff and edit it a bit, so I'll be reposting earlier chapters most likely in the future. I'll make an announcement when that happens though.**_

_**GLEE!**_

Blaine shifted in his seat. He assumed they would just go to the mall or something to get his clothes, seeing as it was right above the damn base. Unfortunately Kurt didn't feel that was quite good enough. They were driving somewhere down town in the GLEE SUV, he was impressed how smooth it handled. Kurt had explained that it had been reinforced and custom made for GLEE, it was more armored vehicle than SUV anymore.

Aside from that brief conversation the ride had been a silent one. Blaine didn't know what to say to the other man, part of him wanted to ask a thousand questions and the other just wanted to hug him and thank him for what he had done. Both of these things however made him slightly embarrassed. He knew Kurt was psychic, having been on the receiving end of his powers a few times. He felt self-conscious, he hoped Kurt respected the privacy of his thoughts, he was sure he did but he could never be sure.

Kurt on the other hand was also feeling awkward. Blaine was giving off an endless variety of strong emotions and it was making concentrating hard for Kurt. He wanted to ask the other man to take a chill pill, but he didn't know how to let Blaine know that strong emotions had him uneasy. He was comfortable in GLEE, everyone there had received a fair amount of psychic training so they could repress their thoughts and emotions from becoming too strong. Blaine has had no such training and probably didn't even realize Kurt's empathic powers were sensitive.

"You can relax you know…" Kurt's voice was strained, awkward. "It's not like I'm going to take you to some secret prison and torture you." He left out the part about them actually having a place like that, he'd find out in time.

Blaine took a breath, "Sorry… just a bit overwhelmed." He looked out the window, embarrassed. He tried to focus on the passing buildings and people. It didn't take long however for them to come to a stop in front of a rather fancy looking shop, very upscale very expensive.

"Here we are… Dalton's" Kurt smiled and got out of the car, Blaine got out as well looking around.

"This is a bit much isn't it?" Blaine felt uncomfortable, living a frugal life had beaten the fashion out of him. He got by on mostly old sweaters and gap jeans.

Kurt made a face of repulsion, "You can never look too good Mr. Anderson. Remember that…" He smirked and held the door open for his older companion.

Blaine sighed and entered, the place was spacious and well lit, not overly bright, just the right kind of mood lighting that seemed to fit the clothing. There was lot of chose from it seemed, although the clothes leaded towards the more business/professional end of the spectrum.

"Oh, Agent K. We were waiting for you!" A tall Asian man walked up and shook Kurt's hand. He was dressed in a navy blazer with a chest on the upper right side with a large "D" on it.

"Thank you Wes, my associate needs some proper clothing for our work." They exchanged a knowing smile and Blaine felt a small tinge of jealousy at their familiarity. He briefly wondered about their relationship but Wes pulled him farther into the store.

"I have a feeling David will know what to do with him best, he has more of an eye for the masculine types." Wes commented to Kurt, Blaine was starting to feel like his presence was a mere pretense for Kurt to shop.

They came to the back fitting area where a black male was standing with some measuring tape. "Oh this is the one we are dressing today?" he extended his hand and Blaine shook it. He was looking around more nervous than ever.

"Yeah I suppose… I mean, don't go over board or anything…I don't need anything too expensive." He tried to sound practical but all three men were looking at him with amused expressions.

Kurt sighed, "Money is no issue… once you get your first pay check you'll understand that…" his cool voice sounded a bit distant for some reason. He adjusted his hair a bit while David took Blaine's measurements. It was funny to watch Blaine squirm and twist as David's bold approach to finding his sizes. Kurt guessed Quinn's little physical had been less invasive than this, which was saying something.

Blaine was relieved when that process was over; he had enough of people roaming his body today.

David and Wes were discussing something and looking him over from time to time. Blaine wished he could hear them but it was all mumbled.

"Got it… you get the stuff and I'll get him ready." David said to Wes as the other gave him a salute. Blaine chuckled a bit at their antics; they didn't seem like the owners of a high end clothing store.

David pushed Blaine into a dressing room before he could ask any questions, Wes then handed him a small stack of clothes. "Put them on…" was all the instruction he got. Shrugging he decided to indulge and give them a try.

"So Kurt, where did you find this one then? For someone who dresses like that, he seems like a good catch." Wes smiled giving him a nudge. Kurt raised an eyebrow, and gave him a 'you're crazy' face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, he's a new co-worker and I can't stand people looking like they haven't opened a fashion magazine in over 20 years. Finn is bad enough… and let us not get on the subject of Rachael." Kurt's face twisted at the thought of his leaders' taste in clothing, it's the fashion blind leading the blind.

Blaine soon emerged from the changing area and Kurt had to admit he looked amazing. Blaine stood in a tasteful three piece suit; it didn't look like he was trying too hard which was a plus. It was dark gray and fitted oh so wonderfully to his body. The vest could be seen under the jacket, it was pin striped for a bit of contrast in textures. The light purple shirt he wore under it really sold the piece, giving it a splash of color yet not being too over powering. Kurt nodded to David in approval. It was official; Blaine looked good in a suit.

"Flawless, you got it right on the first try again David." Kurt smiled and Blaine gave them all a rather dapper smile. They all exchanged a look; perhaps they had created a monster. "The hair though… it's sort of fancy free as it is I suppose but we need to style it a bit."

Blaine ran a hand through his curly hair, it was true, he had not tamed it in a while and it would look better gelled back.

"Oh well, something to address at a later date." Kurt clapped his hands once to clear his thoughts, "Wes, David we'll take ten more similar style suits but don't be afraid to through some variety in there. Dress shirts are a must as well so pick something tasteful. And charge it all to my tab."

"What? No way. This is too much Kurt." Blaine protested. Kurt shot him a look to silence him. He knew he wasn't going to back down and he didn't need to get on the psychic's bad side. He just hated how Kurt's generosity seemed so one-sided. Blaine couldn't repay him for any of the multitudes of things he had done for him. Even if Kurt didn't even realize what he had done for him, even if he did it for himself, Blaine would be grateful. In this dark scary world he entered, Kurt was his savior.

_**GLEE!**_

The SUV pulled into the parking spot next to the metal door. Kurt explained there was a psychic perception filter that blocked people from noticing the entrance. Blaine didn't really understand but said nothing. He hated how Kurt talked about GLEE, everything was so clinical, so rehearsed. Blaine could tell that GLEE was somewhere Kurt didn't want to be. HE got the same feeling from all the members; GLEE was their home and their prison.

Carrying the boxes of clothes was made easy by Kurt simply having them float next to them. Blaine offered to carry some since it looked taxing to keep up. Kurt wouldn't hear of it though, the blue of his eyes glowing brightly, he really was amazing.

As the entered the base Blaine could tell something was off. It was quiet in here, but not the normal quiet, the awkward uncomfortable kind, it was still. This put him on edge, he was a little paranoid now a days.

They walked up the walk way to the main area and suddenly from several directions the other popped out, "SURPRISE!" they all shouted making him jump.

Blaine grabbed his chest, he had expected to be eaten by giant bird aliens not for his co-workers to pop out. His anxiety faded quickly when he saw them smiling, a small cake sitting on his station. They had thrown him a party? That was the last thing he expected to happen.

"What is this?" he asked breathlessly.

"A welcome to the team party!" Rachael smiled and handed him a small wrapped gift. Blaine wasted no time opening it, smiling at what was inside.

"Wow..thanks…" He pulled out a small lapel pin that had the word GLEE surrounded by a small shield. He quickly pinned it to his jacket a small sense of pride filling his chest. Yesterday his world fell apart and he thought he'd never smile again, now he was surrounded by people he knew could understand his pain, who were good and kind.

"Dude don't cry..it's a party." Finn laughed and patted him on the back, handing him a beer. Blaine smiled and took it, embarrassed for getting so emotional.

Quinn walked over to him with a coy grin and tugged at his jacket a bit, "You clean up nice coffee boy…" she winked and went to fill her glass with wine. Blaine blushed and saw Tina giggling off to the side.

Kurt was pulled aside by Rachael after everyone started to get settled, he looked at her confused for a moment then felt her tension. "Rachael what is it?" he whispered he wanted to get back to the party but he knew this was important.

"Management called… CHEER is protesting letting Blaine join. Shue said we had nothing to worry about though. I just thought you should know that they said they'd be keeping an eye on us, we have to be careful from here on Kurt." She gripped his arm a bit, more ot stop herself from trembling.

Kurt nodded and breathed deep, "Thanks Rachael, I assume the others know…" She nodded, "Good… CHEER is serious business and we don't need them on our backs. Not again." He looked over at Blaine and clenched his fists, "Don't tell Blaine… no need to worry him."

Rachael nodded, "Yeah… it may turn out to be nothing. He doesn't need to know any of that yet." She tried to smile again and held Kurt's hand, "It will be ok Kurt… GLEE is protecting us all."

Kurt smiled wryly, suddenly tired. "Yeah… that's one way to put it, better than the alternative right?" He downed the remainder of his glass of wine. He normally didn't drink but this news had 'inspired him'.

To make matters worse a sudden alarm sounded in the base and Tina ran over to her station. "Guys… Void activity… it's not in the city…15 miles North West of it." Her voice softened, "Nothing serious it seems but we need to check it out, see if anyone needs help."

"I'll go…" Quinn said setting her glass down, "I've been cooped up for too long." Finn and Rachael nodded.

"She'll need back up so I'll go too." Kurt said simply walking to the door and leaving, not waiting for Quinn who just walked at her own pace, not letting the other rush her. Blaine could see her upholster her gun giving it once over before putting it back.

He realized that this life wasn't easy; there were always emergencies to tend to. He needed to get serious; he needed to help these people. If he could help ease their burden even a bit he had to try. He needed to learn how to be a GLEE member.

**_GLEE!_**

**Author Notes: _So David and Wes made a cameo in this chapter and it was totally not planed, It just sort of popped into my head. I needed a place for them to shop, and as I was writing them in the car I thought of Dalton as a name for the shop, then I was like 'Why not have Wes and David work there?' and that's how that happened. Even though I write outlines out for each chapter most of the stuff just seemed to happen as I'm writing and I love that._**

**_Also! we are getting back into the mind set that GLEE is kind of a big deal. They have to be ready for anything and Blaine is realizing he needs to step up his game. I hope Thinkgs don't feel like they are happening too fast or that it's hard to follow the logic I'm using. Oh well... please comment and review. Really guys it helps so much! _**

**_Also Also! Yay over 1000 hits! I'm so proud hehe~  
_**


	7. TRAINING

**Author Notes: **_**Chapter 7 is here! Yay! This is where things will start getting harder for me since I had the beginning so well thought out. Now I'm not sure what to do exactly, I have an end game plan but from here to then I'm confused. Perhaps I'll break it down into 'seasons' like a television show and have like a finally to work to without having to end the fic since I really enjoy writing it. Haha Now I'm just being sentimental. **_

_**GLEE!**_

It had been a week since the party and Blaine threw himself head first into the ways of GLEE. Anytime he didn't spend making coffee or attending meets he was reading over different files and protocols. He spent a fair amount of time trying to become more physically fit as well. While he wasn't weak or skinny to begin with, he just didn't know how to fight.

That's where Finn came in; ever since that first night when he saw the man kill the Perritrian with his bare hands he had wanted to know the secret. He figured that getting some lessons from him would be a good way to extract the information without seeming like he was prying.

Fin had been reluctant, he was scared he might hurt Blaine, and to be honest Blaine was nervous as well. But if he could get stronger he could be of more use. He could go out into the field help GLEE, help earth. He needed courage.

After some convincing on Blaine's end, with a bit of help he enlisted from Quinn they were able to make him agree to teach him the basics. Quinn injected something into Finn, he really didn't like that part but they knew it was necessary. Blaine didn't know why it was necessary but he took their word for it.

That is how Blaine found himself groaning on the ground, clenching his ribs. Finn had been going over some combinations with him, with the promise they would useful against hostile humanoids. It was weird to thing of things in those terms but fitting. Finn was demonstrating the combo and got a bit rough. It was a small hit but it felt heavy to Blaine. Whatever Finn had going on, it was some heavy stuff.

Finn was standing over him looking apologetic, "So sorry man…I didn't mean to…I knew this was a bad idea." He rubbed the back of his head in shame.

Blaine stood up with a pained grin, "Nah… this is nothing. Really I'm fine. No need to worry." The taller man didn't seem convinced so he smiled again and looked relaxed, "I promise. I'm just surprised… you didn't hit me that much at all but it was crazy strong."

Finn looked away and Blaine sensed he may have hit a sensitive topic. He wanted to push the issue and now seemed like a perfect time, but he knew he should respect Finn's wishes. GLEE had respected his and he was sure they would tell him everything in time.

"Come on then… let's get back to it…" Blaine patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "I'm going ot be the one to make you go down next time man."

Finn pushed him away gently, so he was capable of not crushing him huh? The taller man got back into the stance they were practicing before and the lesson continued. Blaine never made good on his threat to get Finn down though. That was a long ways away.

_**GLEE!**_

Another area he wanted to be better versed in was firearms. Knowing he'd never be able to beat the crap out of huge monsters was a fact he'd have to live with, but perhaps gun could level the playing field a bit. He had never picked one up before and it was surprised by heavy they were.

He was nervous, his instructor was Quinn. All the others claimed that after Matt, Quinn had been by far the best shot in the group. She had demonstrated this by glancing at the targets down the range then turned sideways, facing Blaine who was watching. Hold her gun perpendicular to her body she fired off six rounds. Blaine was not surprised that all the targets had been hit on or near their centers, he could tell Quinn wouldn't put her pride on the line ot make a fool of herself.

"See…simple. Just point, aim, focus and squeeze. If you get too caught up in the idea of guns then you'll never be comfortable using one." She smiled. "Guns are dangerous; but not as dangerous as what you may come across out there. You have to be ready to kill or be killed." She thrusted the gun into Blaine's hands, he fumbled a bit at the sudden action.

Blaine held it up and pointed it at a fresh new target, its black human outline with little number indicating 'points' a good distance away. He trembled a bit but tried to remain calm, he felt Quinn adjust his posture and stance as he got ready.

"Good…like that. Now focus and aim…when you feel ready… just get it go." Her instructions were clear and confident. Blaine wondered briefly how often she had given these lessons before.

Quinn had him time his breathing with his trigger pulling, aim as your breath in, squeeze as you exhale. He did, and the loud bang startled him. He could see that down the range he had hit about three inches too high, landing him a low number area.

Blaine tried again and again. Trying to focus, to get his breathing and shooting down in perfect sync. Quinn offered advice and small tips during his repeated attempts. It was distracting but in a helpful way. He was making small adjustments here and there and he could tell he was getting slightly better. He didn't even realize they had spent half the day already on this. It wasn't until Quinn announced they would stop that he realized his arm and hand had gone numb.

_**GLEE!**_

The other parts of his trained were not as exciting as the others. Tina was giving him a full run down of basic equipment and technology he needed to become familiar with. Rachael had given him a lesson on how to correctly fill out and file reports. While not exciting Blaine made sure to pay close attention to every detail. Being a well-rounded member meant he could be of more use, a jack of all trades so to speak.

The time he wasn't with the others he spent in his on base room. He had been restricted from leaving due to his probationary period; they couldn't let him go without being totally sure they could trust him. It was annoying but he didn't hold it against them, they had already gone outside their comfort zone by letting him join.

He missed his apartment, although he knew it would be painful to go back there. The memories of a different time of his life would haunt him. The small creeping feeling of guilt was starting to come back. He had been so focused on work he had barely thought of Jeremiah at all recently. His boyfriend of three years dies a week ago and he had already started to move on. Perhaps this is why they wanted to shield him from GLEE, it had this way of consuming a person.

He hated nights most of all, the silence and aloneness, just him and his thoughts. He was never truly alone in the base but he was away from it all. Distant memories filled his head, making it hard to read manuals. Regret made it hard to concentrate on exercising body for the next day of physical training with Finn. Loneliness made it hard to remember to breath when he shot.

Crying only made it all worse; he didn't want to be weak. He didn't see the others cry over Matt's death, he should move on as well.

No, that wasn't right, feeling this way wasn't weak. He knew this; he was just tired of feeling useless. He was his own worst enemy, he kept it all bottled up then let it all go when he was alone. But there wasn't anyone he could talk to about it, who would understand? Who could he burden with his sadness without breaking them?

"Looking for a shoulder to cry on?" a quiet voice for his door way made his head snap up, tears still fresh in his eyes. Kurt was watching him with a stoic expression, looking him over like always, reading him.

"What makes you think that…?" Blaine answered awkwardly wiping his eyes with his arm. He didn't want to be seen like this, not when he had all his walls down.

"Well I could feel your pain from ten levels up, I'd say it was impressive but I think it's more sad." The other man stopped leaning on the door and walked calmly to his side.

Blaine got tense, he had forgotten Kurt was rather sensitive to emotions, he didn't think it'd be a bother even in his own room though. "Sorry…"

"It's fine, very understandable." Kurt's answers were short, not snippy, but they felt hollow. It wasn't to be cruel or for lack of caring. That's the only way he sounded about anything not related to fashion. Blaine wondered why that was, but again, knew it was not a subject easily trend upon.

"It's tough you know. I'm torn. I want to be productive and be an agent but then when I'm alone…all I think about is the past." He tried to smile but he still couldn't look at Kurt. His heart was pounding, from nervousness he guessed, they had not been lone since the shopping trip and Blaine still had not thanked him for that either. So many things he wanted to say but when they were together, nothing ever came out.

"I get that." Kurt said softly. He turned his head towards Blaine, "One of my duties is to be a type of peer therapist or something. Not sure why I got that job, no one ever comes to me. Then again I don't really make the effort either." He smiled a bit, hoping Blaine would look at him, he was glad he did.

Blaine nodded and returned the smile, "You are now it seems… thank you." He didn't know why but soon Blaine found himself resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, letting his mind wander.

Kurt was tense at first but relaxed, allowing the other to get comfortable. He deserved that much, Blaine had been through more than most people could handle and kept on going. Kurt admired him slightly for the way he tried to help. He might be the only member of the team who truly wanted to be an agent, who chose to work here.

They spent a long time like this, the silence surrounding them. Blaine didn't mind it now though, he wasn't alone and being next to his own personal angel didn't feel awkward like he thought it should be. He closed his eyes and pretended his heart wasn't beating faster and that his cheeks weren't slightly flushed. For a while he just needed to pretend that he wasn't starting to let go of the past.

The blissful moment couldn't last forever, Kurt stood up suddenly. He looked anxious and perhaps upset. "Well, I can feel that you are doing better… I'll go now and let you get back to… reading I suppose. Lots of work to be done." He smiled awkwardly and exited in a hurry.

Blaine stared at the door for a moment but didn't follow, why would he? He just laid back on his bed and stared above him. Wondering if Kurt could still feel his emotions now, his confusion. He hoped not, because right now, he wished he didn't feel it either.

_**GLEE!**_

**Author Notes: **_**This was just a short slice of life chapter. The next few chapter might be like this. I want to go a bit into the lives of the GLEE members before I advance the plot too much. This chapter was almost completely unplanned, I used my original outline to construct the beginning but took major detours. I hope this works out since I felt suddenly jumping a month later would be too abrupt and we'd miss out on Blaine's first training montage lol.**_

_**As always please comment and review. They keep me going. Again I encourage you sharing this fic with people who might be interested, communities and other groups on different websites. I'll never be opposed to people linking other to his story haha. **_


	8. MISSION

**Author Notes: **_**Ugh it's so hard to write now, I've decided to "end" this fic soon. By that I mean I'll finish this little chapter in the lives of GLEE and make this more into a series instead of one long unending fiction. It's more fun that way so now I just have think of a good way to end this little saga which I'll call "Welcome to GLEE" (Which was the title of chap three) because this really follows Blaine's induction into the organization. Haha not sure why I'm dumping all this on you guys at the moment, just thought I'd make you aware of what was happening.**_

_**GLEE!**_

Blaine dodged a quick punch to his left then ducked as a kick was sent to his head immediately after. Daily training with Finn was getting harder and harder, the team leader had long since stopped holding back when it came to sparring. Quinn had given Finn more injections during the training so Blaine wouldn't end up dead.

Although at this rate that's just how it might end up. While Blaine had been improving over time; Finn was still far better. Blaine was always getting rather beat up by the end of practice, currently sporting several cuts and bruises on his body.

Another punch sent towards his face made Blaine hit the ground and swipe at the taller male's legs. Finn anticipated this and jumped over Blaine with ease. To date Blaine has never once landed a solid hit on Finn or even remotely been able to disable him. Finn was stronger, faster, and had more in field experience than Blaine could ever hope to accumulate.

"Almost got me that time, but you have to be quicker man." Finn gave one of his large goofy grins. Whenever Finn spoke it meant he was doing with training so Blaine took a breath to calm himself.

"You say that like it's easy. Not all of us have little nano-machines swimming around inside ourselves." Blaine panted but with a smile.

Yes he had learned after almost a month in GLEE that Finn's superhuman abilities were not some natural born thing. He had taken far too much alcohol and some serious prodding to get the story from the man. Something Blaine regretted doing when he found out the truth.

_Finn had been in police training, having gone straight to that from high school. One day while on a mock patrol in the country side he and his advisor had been abducted by aliens. It sounds corny to the lay listener but apparently that wasn't too uncommon. _

_Most passing aliens simply do the old probe and dump, either for research or laughs, GLEE had never really bothered to ask. But in Finn's case it was far more serious. Some rather unpleasant species with an ax to grind captured several law enforcement officers, military leaders, and other peace keeping individuals. They wanted to show they meant business over some conflict with them and the Earth. Finn never did find out what the conflict was, who the aliens were, it seemed that even that was too classified for GLEE's eyes._

_The way Finn told it, they were held for months as negotiations went on. The prisoners were treated to a living hell while in captivity. The aliens didn't really value the lives of their hostages all that much you see. Lucky ones were just used as target practice and killed quickly. Finn had not been lucky, his captors in their boredom started to do extreme experiments on prisoners, tortured them, for their amusement. Finn watched as his mentor and friend was dissected alive, modified and tested._

_Blaine remembers the look on Finn's face when he described it, like the image was always stuck somewhere in the back of his thoughts. He knew how that felt, Jeremiah's sacrifice still replayed daily in his. _

_Finn had also been tested and experimented on, the aliens wanted to test the endurance of humanity. How long they could go without food and water, how much work they could do before breaking, how many injuries they could survive with. Finn had been tested for all and he endured them. His sheer will to live was so "amusing" to his hosts that they wanted to see how far they could push him until he snapped._

_In an act of extreme cruelty Finn had been infected with a type of sentient nano-technology that fused with his body. With these making Finn stronger the aliens could push farther. It wasn't until months later that Earth and the aliens reached an agreement. Out of the hundreds of people they took, less than a dozen were returned. Some completely mad, others physically maimed. People like Finn however, who endured, who became more than human faced more trials still. _

_It was after much debate that earth decided to use people like Finn as anti-alien soldiers. They became living samples, used to create others like them "for the good of earth". When all was said and done Finn was picked up by GLEE, it was that or be forced into some dark secret lab for all eternity._

Blaine wondered how Finn could look so happy now, how could anyone? He also wondered what the others were hiding. They always mentioned that they never really had a choice to join GLEE. Blaine was starting to believe that was true. He tried not to pity them, since in the end perhaps he was worse off. He had given up his freedom, something none of them willingly, perhaps they pitied him?

Finn laughed at Blaine's little verbal jab, "Yeah well you can think of yourself as lucky then right?" he slapped Blaine on the back. It hurt a lot more than Finn probably realized but Blaine just laughed, did he have a right to complain?

They both walked out of the training room, ready to shower and get to work. Today it was only them, Kurt and Tina in the base. Rachael had been requested at the Main branch somewhere in New York, and Quinn had been called away. No one told him where she went though, not for lack of him trying.

The hot water of the delightfully high pressure showers relaxed all his aching muscles. Finn was singing in the stall next to him and Blaine smiled at his singing voice. A bit rough and untrained but he might have been really good in a different life.

Blaine smiled, "Never would have pegged you for a singer Finn." He scrubbed the scalp a bit and sang the next verse happy the other allowed him to join in the song. Blaine missed music, he had always wanted to be a singer. Even when his father wanted him to go into business, or threatened to cut him off, Blaine wanted to sing.

The song died off soon as they finished, Blaine blames the bit of wetness in his eyes on the shower. Finn got dressed quickly as did Blaine, neither of them talking. A few weeks ago the silence had bothered him but now he had gotten used to it all. The silence of GLEE, ironic in a sense.

"So…" Finn finally said as he tied his shoe. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with Kurt lately." There was no accusation in his voice, only a bit of curiosity.

Blaine shook his head, "Not that much. He just listens while I talk… it makes me feel better." It was true, they only interacted when Blaine needed to vent. The one sided dumping of emotional baggage was all they had. Kurt offered the service and Blaine used it, simple as that.

Finn nodded, satisfied with the answer, "Oh, yeah he's good at that. I haven't really "talked" to him for a while. Doesn't really let people in." that was the understatement of the century. While the resident psychic did have normal seeming conversations he never talked about himself personally. Never how he felt, or what he wanted, just the trivialities of life. "I was kind of hoping maybe he was talking to you or something…"

Blaine looked at the door with a feeling of guilt. "Yeah..no sorry." He walked out of the locker room suddenly, leaving Finn behind.

_**GLEE!**_

Tina was at her station, working on some sort of algorithm to better predict void activity. It was thankless and tiring work, no one really appreciated how many hours when into making sure the systems were running properly. How many events she missed, how many fights she and her husband had over not spending time together.

"If he only knew…" she shook her head and added another strong of code to a different project. In other organizations, there were perhaps five to seven different people running their computers, at GLEE however it was just Tina. She took pride in the fact that she was better than those five to seven people could ever be, but she cursed talent for making her work so hard. It was so dreadfully "Asian", she wanted to vomit.

She ran a hand through her black and blue streaked hair, she never really grew out of her perky goth phase from her high school years. Not that anyone she worked with minded, compared to the rest of them she was the most normal. She was at least until Blaine joined, but he's gay so that's different.

"Ugh please stop being so bipolar and pick a way to feel already…" a hung over Kurt Hummel groaned from his desk adjacent to her. His head was buried in his arms as he slumped over. Tina had to smirk, normally she'd be able to keep her emotions in check but she had been punishing the psychic all day by letting them fly about freely.

"You know you're a light weight, you shouldn't drink as much as you did last night." Tina said with a cheerful smile. She typed louder than necessary just to emphasis the point she was making.

"Not my fault… Finn made me…" Kurt rolled his face free from the cavern of his arms. His normally bright blue eyes were blood shot and without mirth. "Stupid cyborg giant… can drink all night and never get hung over."

"You knew it was a bad idea. Although I'm surprised you went out at all last night." Tina rolled her chair over to rub his back. "Very un-Kurt like behavior. Not in a bad way I might add."

Kurt groaned, "It's been hard concentrating… I thought perhaps I needed to unwind a little. Didn't help." He chuckled at his own foolishness. Even since Blaine had joined the team the older man's constant flux of emotions had yet to be tamed. This lead to some very erratic behavior from Kurt, and that was when he wasn't in the room. Whenever they were alone it's like a tempest of things going on in that man's head. Did Kurt really make him that nervous?

"Well I just sent Blaine an order for some coffee." Tina gave him one last rub then went back to work.

"Oh joy…" He smiled as he buried his head again; ignoring the ridiculous thought that perhaps Blaine would rub his back too.

_**GLEE!**_

Blaine made his _hourly_ coffee rounds. Seriously, these people had a problem. He smiled when he saw Kurt's condition, Tina had given him some very detailed instructions but seeing it in person was way better.

"Blaine Anderson's special brew # 26, more hot and bitter than hell it's self." He said cheerfully setting Kurt's cup next to him. There was a groan as a response then the Psychic sat up. It was surprising how well put together he looked all things considered. Blaine was a mess in the morning, and rarely ventured out after a long night of drinking. Something were better left unseen. Kurt however just looked tired, his skin was still smooth as ever and his outfit was professional yet stylish.

"Thanks, I need it…believe me." Kurt took a sip, making a face between eating a pile of lemons and being told he had to wear Bjorn's swan dress. "You were not kidding…" he gave a brief smile and took another sip, letting the coffee do its thing.

"I never lie." Blaine smirked and walked back to his station. Perhaps getting Kurt to drink more would loosen him up, if he was this informal hung over he was amused at the thought of him full blown drunk.

"For another time perhaps…" he said to himself. He returned his tray and walked back to Tina and Kurt's area. He had long since read over all his documents and passed all the tests needed to become a member. Rachael said it was the fastest she had ever seen anyone do it, save herself. Despite this however he was still confined to the base and had not gone on any missions. This lead to some very bored days around the base, chatting or training, since he was still sore from morning training with Finn, chatting seemed the better of the options.

"Any word from Rachael or Quinn?" He asked, taking a seat next to Tina. The tech woman gave him a head shake as an answer.

"Rachael should be MIA for the next week, these type of things happen all the time." Kurt interjected, he already seemed to be doing better. "Mr. Shue is a bit of a taskmaster." He spun in his chair and gave them both a look.

Blaine nodded, "Sounds rough, why did Rachael go and not Finn?"

"Is that really a question?" Tina raised her eyebrow. All three laughed before a stapler was thrown at them from above.

"Hey! That could really hurt someone Finn!" Tina yelled, having almost been scalped. This earned more laughter from both of the men in the room. She shot them an Asian death glare and they shut up right away.

Blaine had to admit, for all the talk of danger and secrets, GLEE did seem like a bad place to work. He didn't underestimate what they did, but the bonds they formed seemed strong. They supported each other, they argued, they cried, he didn't want to call them a family but his corny nature did lead him to believe just that.

"Ugh, I'm getting a ridiculously sappy feeling from Mr. Anderson… you really need to learn to control that…" Kurt smiled at him and Blaine blushed.

"Sorry, I'm a sappy kind of guy." Blaine smiled back, looking bemused. Kurt rolled his eyes, he hated how his teasing seemed to roll of him so easily, even if Blaine's emotions did slightly betray him.

This lovely chat was interrupted by a sound of urgency coming from one of Tina's computers. With the speed of the gods Tina rolled over and started to click away at the keyboard. "Hate to ruin the mood but we have some seriously weird readings coming from the void."

Kurt was at her sides immediately, followed by Finn who had jumped down two levels next to them. They waited for her to speak as she tried to interpret the information streaming into her computer.

"It's small… an object, nothing organic." She said after a long pause, "Readings are inconsistent on origin but it is letting off a huge amount of energy. Level 3 readings…" Blaine watched Finn and Kurt tense up.

"Location?" Finn asked seriously, focused on the screen.

"Suburbs, in a highly residential area. Finn this is not good, I can't get an image out there, no street cams…" Tina sounded stressed.

"Try security cameras for Home security systems." Blaine suggested as he entered the huddle. He came from a well of family and knew how paranoid wealthier people could be.

"I could kiss you sometimes…" Tina smirked as she tapped into local home security companies records. "Ummm nothing great but there is a cam ten yards from the estimated location." She brought up the picture, it was fuzzy but they could see a black pod in the center of a street. The resisdent of the area were gathering around the object.

"Kurt, Blaine you're coming with me." Finn said, already running towards the nearest exit.

Blaine didn't have time to say he had never been on a mission; Kurt just grabbed his arm and started pulling. Blaine got the feeling that this was more serious than he understood.

_**GLEE!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Ugh weak chapter is weak… I love how I ham-handedly put in some of Finn's back story. So crappy…oh well this part of the saga will be ending soon, with Blaine's first mission haha. .Seems like a good book end, not sure how long this mission will be, either the next chapter or the one after should resolve this I think. We'll see. Please read and review!**_


	9. CRISIS

**Author Notes: **_**Hey sorry it took me longere than usual to get this chapter up. I got really busy and then I got sick… ugh such lame excuses I know. Well I'll just jump into the actin then I guess.**_

_**GLEE!**_

The GLEE SUV shot down the street at breakneck speed. Finn was driving and had his steely focus on the road ahead of him, Tina had hacked into the traffic control system and made sure they had a clear path to take. Kurt was staring out his window, expressionless as always. Blaine was clinging to his seat for dear life, Finn was driving like a wildman.

It was understandable though, unknown alien tech in a residential area giving off massive energy readings never meant anything good. If they were lucky it would just a very well designed piece of space debris that fell through the void. Any other alternative however spelt disaster if they didn't hurry.

Calling upon his recently learned GLEE training material, Blaine understood a class 3 piece of equipment was way beyond earth technology. If it was something dangerous it would be like Chernobyl right in suburban Ohio, that would be pretty hard to cover up, even with GLEE resources.

"Finn!" Tina's voice from the console on the dash board rang out. "I just got word from Rachael at HQ. She said that management is really worried about this and they are already scrambling to send back up to assist."

Blaine sighed in relief but noticed that the others still looked tense. "Isn't that a good thing?" He asked a bit confused.

"Yes and No…" Tina's voice trailed off, "It all depends on who they send." Finn's knuckles tightened around the steering wheel, Kurt had a flash of worry cross his face.

Blaine nodded, they were already out of the city and would be at the scene in ten minutes. They all just hoped the locals would be too scared to touch the device. They had no idea how it worked, what it did, or where it came from. No telling what could potentially cause a disaster.

"Tina." Kurt's voice sounded tense and that made Blaine worry all the more. "Any word from Quinn yet…" There was a second meaning in that question, Blaine just wished he knew what it was.

Silence from the other end then a brief reply.

"No."

Finn stepped harder onto the pedal of the SUV to increase speed. Every bump in the road had Blaine almost flying out of his seat, making small noises of discomfort. Kurt already had his badge and gun out a serious look in his eyes. Blaine knew that his first mission may be a bit too much for him.

_**GLEE!**_

It was a dark room, sun light barely making its way through the closed blinds. A small mousy woman typed away at her station near a large dark oak desk. It was silent and calm in the heavy darkness of the room.

The phone rings on the desk and is answered before the first ring ends.

"Ahhh Mr. President, I was expecting a call from you sooner." A voice dripping with smug said into the receiver. The figure reclined back a bit in the chair. The smaller woman never looked up from her work, she could hear the panicked voice of a man on the phone even from her station.

"Yes that is quite a problem we have there. I'm sure a man like you is simply dying from worry of what it might do to your public image." The voice said, this time bored.

More worried talking from the phone made the figure hold the phone away in disgust.

"I'll make this simple then, you have an impossible situation that needs fixing, and I'm an expert in the impossible. In fact I do at least ten impossible things before I even come into work every day. So rest assured, besides that heavily receding hair line you have, no one will think any less of you by the end of the day. I'll make sure its all taken care of…" The figure chuckled a bit as endless thanks were given.

"Yes… good bye." The phone slammed down suddenly causing the smaller woman in the room to jump a bit. She looked to her boss expecting a command.

"Send Jugs and that Simpleton out to the location. They are close and expendable." The figure smiled a cruel smile.

"Yes Madame…" The woman bowed and exited the room quickly.

The chair spun around to face the window, opening the blinds to let a bit more light into the room. Cold focused eyes watched the clouds move by her window. "Let's see if those little GLEE freaks can handle this one…"

_**GLEE!**_

Rachael was sitting back in management's office looking at the remaining two people in the room. A curly haired man with far too much styling gel looked grim as he stared at the table. A red headed mousy woman with large eyes was looking out the window.

Ever since the reports came in the phones had been ringing non-stop from around the country, maybe even from around the world. Everything was in a tizzy but they all suddenly stopped two minutes ago.

"That can't be good…" Secretary of World Defense Emma Pillsbury was the first to speak since the silence. Neither Rachael nor Regional Manager Will Schuester had anything to say to that. Simple nods from them signaled they already grasped that much of the situation.

"Doesn't mean anything bad happened either." Will said trying to look calm, "There would be more calls if something BAD happened."

Emma's huge nervous eyes darted to Rachael, concerned for the girl whose team was heading into the proverbial eye of the storm. Rachael was gripping her phone tightly, she knew she was way too far way to be of any use to her friends.

"Rachael… things will be fine. You have to believe in them." Will said sympathetically; walking over to her. "You know they know what they're doing, they have handled worse things in the past."

"Mr. Shue we are a highly understaffed location, most of us have no formal training besides what we gather in the field. Currently they are missing two members and one of the members they do have is a new recruit with zero real life experience." Rachael's voice was sharp, Will backed away a bit. "Finn is a good leader but he doesn't always think straight, Kurt is…well he's Kurt. He'll hold up alright but you never know what the stress might make him…_do."_

Will shifted uncomfortably as did Emma.

"Currently Tina is the only one in the base because she's needs access to the data base to guide them. She should be out there in the field on site but we simply do not have the resources for that." Rachael slammed her hands down on the long conference table. "We lost Jesse, then Mercedes. Matt got killed less than a month ago. How are we supposed to keep people safe with only six people?"

Emma didn't have an answer, if Will did he didn't say anything, he just turned to look out the window. No one acknowledged the tears streaming down Rachael's face, least of all herself. They all just waited silently for the news to come, praying it was good.

_**GLEE!**_

Finn slammed on the breaks and the SUV skidded to briefly as they stopped. The SUV wasn't even in park yet before Kurt jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards the crowd. Thankful there was still a crowd and not a smoldering crater.

"Special Agent K from the FBI everyone back!" He shouted, making the people turn to him with confused looks. He flashed his badge as he walked through them.

"You heard him, everyone out of the way!" Finn yelled also flashing a badge, the crowd did as told at the sight of him. Blaine followed meekly behind both of the men, not sure what to do besides flash his own "fake" FBI badge.

Kurt stood about a foot away from a large egg shaped object. The object in question was about three feet tall and was black. Small flashing lights showed small lines and etchings around the device. Chucks of the machine were missing it seemed as well, due to large un explained patches that broke up it's mostly solid surface.

Finn waves his hand held device over the thing, scanning it and sending whatever information they could to Tina back at the base. Kurt was watching the crowd from where they stood, they all looked scared and confused by what was happening.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, he had no idea what to do right now. Making coffee seemed out of the question, and that was his current set of job related skills that seemed even remotely useful at the moment.

Kurt could feel his co-workers nervousness and it didn't help his own nerves. "Blaine, get a hold of yourself." Kurt tired not to snap, but this was not the time or place to shaky nerves. The alien object was flashing and clearly active, the small miracle that no one had yet touched it seemed to be one of the only good things that had happened.

"I've got good news and some…bad news." Tina said over the hand held device after she received the scans. "The good news is that I think I can identify the origin."

The three agents nodded, "What's the bad news then?" Blaine asked for the group. He looked around to make sure the civilians were far enough away so they couldn't hear this. Kurt remedied this worry quickly by switching Tina to head set.

"Well I said there was some bad news…more than just one thing." Tina half joked, Blaine just cringed. "its origins are from the same species as the one that created the sub-space corridor that the void is connected." Blaine looked puzzled by this but the others just nodded. More information Blaine still had yet to learn it seemed.

"That being said… you guys should realize that if it came from them no way is it only class three. The scans indicate that the object is in hibernation mode at the moment, and somewhat damaged. The computers estimate it's at least class one…" Her voice trailed off.

Unconsciously all three men took a step back from the black egg. Class three technology was hyper advanced, class one was somewhere on par with the gods. This was a much bigger problem than they could have expected.

"Come on. Tell me there is a light at the end of this tunnel Tina." Finn sounded tired already.

"Possibly. Like I said, it's in sleep mode and relatively powered down. While I still have no clue what it is, there is a chance we can move it without activation." The woman was trying her best to sound positive, she had all of her computers accessing records and processing incoming information. Currently she was using Kurt's computer to communicate while she connected the other base computers so they could better network and stream the information.

"Can't you use your…well you know… specialness to maybe call on some information?" Finn sounded like he was walking on egg shells at this topic. Blaine was really getting sick of not know things.

Tina didn't answer for a while; Kurt gave Finn a look of disapproval.

"I'd need to be on sight to get any real useful information…" a stiff reply came, Blaine almost thought he heard a small sniffle.

"Yeah…I understand, Sorry to bring it up Tina…really." Finn sighed. A loud beep from the egg however caused all of them to whip their heads around to its source. "Tina…beeping. Beeping is never good." Finn scanned the machine again to keep Tina's information up to date.

Kurt walked over to the crowd with a stern face. "Everyone needs to leave the area, no questions. This is a potentially dangerous situation and for your safety we need to all to leave." Blaine could feel a slight pressure in his head; Kurt was using his psychic powers it seemed. A brief flash of bright blue from the taller male's eyes confirmed that to be true.

The crowd peacefully and quietly moved away and started to leave the area without any fuss. Kurt's powers sure came in handy, the last thing they needed was a panicky mob.

"It's reacting to something…" Tina said, her voice a bit fuzzy. The alien device was starting to give off more energy which must have been interfering with their communication, not enough to block though.

_**GLEE!**_

"Captain, we are almost to the drop point." The pilot of the helicopter said into his head set. They were currently traveling to the scene as quickly as possible.

"Make it quick, I don't want to be flying into a fucking death trap. Who knows what those GLEE freaks have done to mess this up already." A loud female voice called from behind him.

"Yes maim!" He nodded and the pilot returned his focus to flying.

"You think Kurtsie will be there?" A sweet voice asked.

"Who cares, although that boy is the only one I even remotely trust out of those losers." The voice from before responded.

"Good. Poor Kurtsie always looks so uptight and tough out in the field." The sweet voice giggled.

"Right… I'll take your word for it." You could almost hear the half eye roll; side way glance the first voice was giving to her associate.

"Captain we're here!" The pilot said in his head set as they began their descent.

_**GLEE!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Here it is, haha this was sorta of fun to write. Please excuse all my crappy computer lingo. I'm really trerrible with computers so don't put much sotck in the realism of anything I say about them. Did anyone like the small bit of hints and what not I had in the chapter? A little about GLEE, a bit about the void, about Tina, and their associates. Hehe such a complicated web I'm weaving. **_

_**As always please comment and review. I love them~**_


	10. CHEER

**Author Notes: **_**Chapter ten? Already? How time flies… well not much to say at the moment. Ummm I suppose I have a shameless plug for my new fic I started. It's far more ridiculous and I'm nervous if people will like it. It's called 'Kurt and the Biscuit Hammer' a weird title I know but give it time haha. Anyway please enjoy the next installment of GLEE! **_

_**GLEE!**_

Quinn stepped forward, pushing her way past two heavy wooden doors that opened to a dimly lit room. She cocked her hip and crossed her arms. The person in front of her was just staring, impassive as always.

"If you don't turn up the lights your eyes will deteriorate." Quinn quipped, wanting to get the ball rolling so she could leave all the sooner.

There was a soft half chuckle half indignant snort. "Watch it, that tone could be considered disrespectful to some." The other person leaned forward onto the large desk at the far end of the dark office.

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes, '_Perish the thought'. _"That would be unfortunate Ms. Sylvester." She straightened the files she was holding before walking closer to the desk.

Sue watched her, reclining a bit in her chair. "Not as unfortunate as you turning alien medicine man and running down to join the freak show." She sipped her coffee, her eyes never breaking the stare she and Quinn were sharing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, if I remember properly it was you who transferred me." She gave a quick '_bring it'_ smile. Restraining herself enough not throw the file at the woman, she settled for impolitely sliding it across the desk.

"One of my better decisions…" The taller woman pulled on her glasses and looked down with a securitizing eye. She was now playing a new game, avoid eye contact to show superiority, a personal favorite.

Quinn tapped her foot impatiently. She knew when the woman was buying time, waiting for the next little phrase or movement that would spring the newest pit fall she constructed for Quinn. One could live for a thousand years and never come close to understanding Sue Sylvester's vendetta making. Where one person may feel slight annoyance from any one slight caused to them, Sue turned it into a challenge. A declaration of war.

"Of course… if CHEER doesn't step in to fix their latest inadequacy we may still not be far enough from the resulting aftershock. Personally I prefer to leave this planet on much different term… which is why I constructed several mirror filled labyrinths in Guatemala." More flipping through pages that would be ignored. Sue was in rare form today.

"I'm sure CHEER is more than happy to get their hands on anything they can exploit." There was more edge than Quinn intended, she was not proud of her self for letting her former boss get to her.

Seeming satisfied with where this was headed Sue glanced at her again. "That'd girl, I knew you still had a bit of CHEER in that six valved monstrosity you now call a heart."

"I'm done here. I gave you the file and I trust I won't hear from you again for a very long time." She said in the most pleasant way possible, adding a cutesy smile at the end for extra sugar, hoping the resulting cavity would infect Sue's brain and kill her on the spot.

"I've already lined up therapists to prepare me to look upon you're disgusting half breed body next." She responded in the way one talks about the weather. Quinn doesn't listen she's already out the door, calling the base. She's out of the loop.

_**GLEE!**_

Blaine shielded his eyes from the sun, all three GLEE members were looking up now. A large black helicopter was descending near them. Kurt had been the first to notice it, Blaine thought he heard him curse. In fact both men seemed to be rather tense but neither seemed too keen on explaining why. Blaine hated being out of the loop.

"Blaine I want you to stand back behind me." Finn suddenly commanded. Blaine didn't question the order and walked back a few steps. Careful not to get to close to the beeping alien super thing, he briefly wondered if he should get his gun out.

"First sign of trouble… run." Kurt squinted as the dust started to settle. The helicopter had touched down a few yards away, on some poor person's lawn. It was shining in the daylight, black and intimidating, well armored. Blaine read the side of the air craft, CHEER? What was CHEER?

HE got his answer all too soon, the side of the helicopter opened. Blaine expected some sort of armed platoon of gun wield soldiers to jump out and start gunning them down. He did not expect two rather attractive girls to step out, wearing some sort of red and white leather suits, very form fitting. The word CHEER written on the chest of the ensemble, it was like they were advertising it or something.

"Normally I'd expect to be walking into a disaster zone when you freaks are involved. How's it going Stretch, Homo 1 and Homo 2?" A sassy Latin looking women said as she strolled confidently closer to them. She had this condescending little smirk on, she was already scanning the area with her eyes, making sure she had insulted everyone, not wanting to leave anyone out.

"Hey Kurtsie, Hey Finn." A sweeter simpler looking girl said from behind her companion. She had an unreadable face, it was like a cross between a practiced straight face and one of complete and utter cluelessness.

"What are you doing here? GLEE is more than capable of handling this situation." Kurt got right to the point. You didn't have to be a psychic to know that he was starting to feel uncomfortable. Blaine had never seen either of his co-workers so unnerved.

The darker skinned women gave them the best sideways, '_Oh Please'_ look Blaine had ever seen. The blonde girl didn't respond at all, he didn't see why the others were so intimidated.

"Sorry RuPaul but the president wants CHEER to handle this, must be tough knowing that you're sad little island of misfit toys gets passed over again." She walked past them and right up the black device.

The beeping had been increasing in frequency the closer she got. Taking something from her pocket the others drew their guns instantly. She gave both Finn and Kurt and eye roll, not intimidated by the firearms pointed in her direction. She waved a small shiny black object to show its harmlessness.

"Do you even know what this is?" she played with the object in her hand, looking bored. When no answers were given she smiled.

"I don't know what it is either." The blonde one admitted quietly, mostly ignored by every except Blaine who gave her an odd look.

"Thought so… well boys and girls, and in your case Kurt it's still up for debate, what we have here is a Sub-space vortex manipulator." Both Blaine and Brittany shrugged, this information lost on them. Kurt and Finn's however widened with this revelation.

"Santana… no way… seriously? How do you know?" Finn asked stepping closer to the alien device.

"Cause unlike you, CHEER is actively taking an interest in the "Void"" She held out the small black thing in her hand. Now getting a good look at it, Blaine could see it was covered in the same etchings at the device they were all standing around. It quivered a bit then flew out of her palm and into one of the holes that covered the machine. Slowly but surely the beeping died down and it returned to the state it had been when they arrived.

"What just happened…" Blaine said finally getting tired of not having any clue to what was going on, he hated being the new guy.

"It must have some sort of regeneration field, it calls back pieces of itself that fell off when damaged." Kurt said wagering the best guess he could. This type of technology was way beyond his understanding.

"CHEER found that little hunk and several others over the past couple years. They don't give off any signal or energy so they don't register on any normal scans." Santana explained, her voice a bit more businesslike. "After studying them and comparing them to remnants we found from _that _species we determined what they were part of."

"Why the main body show up now? After so many parts already fell through?" Finn asked, now running his hand over the silent machine.

"Don't know, don't care, CHEER said it might be due to some type of time space disruption along the sub-space corridor but it was during manicure so I didn't listen." She blew on her finger nails for extra emphasis.

"And I suppose CHEER's intentions with it are all wholesome." Kurt shot with a bit of vemon, he was glaring at Santana. Blaine wished he could contribute something, seeing Kurt so worked up made him nervous.

"CHEER works for the betterment of man-kind…" Brittany said, all eyes suddenly on her. She nodded, "I read that on a broacher once…"

Kurt squinted and shook his head, "Really…"

"Calm down Hummel, you know how we roll. We study it then we use it, and if possible, we sell it." She leaned on the egg like thing, "You both got a crash course in that."

Finn glared at her, hatred burning in his eyes, it was scary. Blaine thought he might go all bio soldier on her if she wasn't careful. Kurt shared a similar look, his eyes already glowing slightly.

Santana didn't look impressed, "Did I hit a nerve?" she cooed, standing up straight.

"Guys calm down…" Tina's voice on their headsets called out, "You know she's just trying to make you give her an excuse to cause more problems for us."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded, "She's right Finn… we need to be leveled headed right now." Finn clenched his fist but stood down, Santana looked a bit disappointed.

"Smart move… now if you'll excuse us, we have a prize to take back to Ms. Sylvester." She patted the Sub-space whatever and with a grin.

"GLEE was here first and…" Fin was cut off by her hand.

"Global Liaisons to Extra-terrestrial Entities… that means you talk to the squish hippie aliens that like to visit from time to time and make sure they leave." Santana motioned to the sky. "Counter Hostile Extra-terrestrial Entities Reserve, CHEER is in charge of all things that might potentially give us a bit of protection from the not so nice aliens." She motioned around her, "That includes big beeping Sub-space vortex manipulators." She finally rested her hand on top of the machine.

"So many words…" Brittany mumbled.

"As if you guys can be trusted. Who knows what CHEER might do with something this powerful?" Finn crossed his arms, not ready to give it up without a fight.

"You don't have to trust us jolly green, you just have to deal with it." Santana grinned and pressed something on her collar. Soon more helicopters started to descend in the area, all with the CHEER logo on them.

Men dressed in various red and white themed fatigues jumped out and surrounded the GLEE members. They had their guns all trained on them, looking like they couldn't wait for an excuse to fire.

Blaine put his hands up, not knowing what else to do in a situation like this. Finn growled and motioned for Blaine and Kurt to follow him back to the SUV. An unwinnable battle is different from a lost battle.

Into their headsets Tina whispered that she still was analyzing the scans they had taken. She assured them that the machine was far from ready to be activated so it was better to let CHEER think they won this little battle rather than get killed.

Blaine had to agree, he didn't want to die on his first field mission. Once all three of them got back into their vehicle Kurt looked back at him. His face was stiff and unreadable, like he wanted to explain something but after a few moments he just shook his head and looked forward. From the SUV they watched as the CHEER members loaded the thing into their helicopters and fly off.

Finn slammed the dash board with his fist, causing a sizable dent in the fixture. "Damn it…"

"At least no one got hurt…" Blaine offered weakly, he received a glare in return.

"Yeah..for now. If they figure out how to get that thing working it could mean a whole new world of trouble." Finn motioned to the sky where they could still be seen flying off, "You have no idea what that thing is…"

"You're right. I don't, I have no idea what happened at all just now!" Blaine threw up his hands. "There is another "secret" organization that deals with aliens? Kind of a big thing to leave out of the manual."

"Look shut up Blaine, it's not like it's that simple ok…" Kurt shot back, seething a bit. "We don't like talking about CHEER… none of us do." Kurt pulled at his sleeves, he looked torn. There was a vulnerability that up till this point had not shown its self. The normally cool confident Kurt now looked fragile. Blaine felt the urge to hold him, almost forgetting completely about his own confusion and anger.

"Well…fine… but what is a Sub-space… vortex thing?" Blaine said moving on to the next topic.

"Something to be explained once we get back to the base." Finn said quickly, "Tina will be able to give a better explanation… I'm no good with this sorta stuff." He looked like he had cooled down a bit, he regained his composure and Kurt looked grateful for it.

Blaine sighed and sank into his seat. The adrenaline roller-coaster of today had suddenly caused him to feel very tired. They all looked tired, the drive back to base was slow, not the fast paced shit show of earlier. The weight of what happened seemed to linger over their heads.

'_Hooray…more awkward silence… I was starting to miss it…' _Blaine thought sadly, too many unanswered questions made him restless. He felt like he did back in the GLEE holding cell a month ago. So useless and confused, feeling like he was in over his head. It fucking sucked…

_**GLEE!**_

**Author Notes: **_**This was the weakest chapter to date I think… not very interesting at all. It kind of suffers from middle child syndrome where all the explanation and wrap up will be done next chapter and this just had t happen to get us there. Not that the explanation will be too fascinating haha. Oh well we got to see a bit of CHEER and GLEE interaction. Santana let it slip that there is a deep connection between the two organizations. Fun stuff right? **_

_**Anyway please read and Review, my numbers have been slipping and it makes me cry. ;_;**_


	11. COURAGE

**Author Notes: **_**Final chapter? Not sure yet, maybe I'll throw some slice of life stuff but I do think this is the last one. The next installment will be named CHEER. Since it will deal with GLEE and their interactions with the CHEER organization. I really want to thank all you guys for following me and reading this story. I hope you continue to read the squeal, that would be awesome. **_

_**GLEE!**_

"Well what kind of batshit fiasco was that supposed to be?" Kurt said throwing his badge onto his desk. He looked livid, after the awkwardly quiet car ride it was like the damn was starting to burst. Blaine was also sure he had never heard Kurt swear, he couldn't help the flush of amusement he felt.

"And you! Why the hell do you feel so amused, do you realize what just happened?" Kurt was pointing right at Blaine. Oh right, empath, he really did need to get on that psychic training. Being so vulnerable to Kurt's senses was embarrassing.

"Calm down Kurt, we are all mad. Don't take it out on Blaine." Tina folded her arms in front of her chest. She looked somber and deeply disappointed as well. Somewhere in the distance they could make out Finn punching walls in the base. He had simply walked to a lower level as soon as he got back.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Kurt looked like he was trying to regain control, his voice was still way too tense for Blaine's liking. Then it came again, a wave of anger and Kurt pounded his fist into the desk. Small objects around the base were all lifted up briefly before crashing down. Kurt was unraveling, the whole team was and Blaine didn't know why, or how to fix it.

"Guys…talk to me. I'm in the dark here." Blaine said trying to get those answers, this useless feeling he had was getting more annoying as time went on.

"CHEER." A strong voice called from the entrance, they all turned to see Quinn walking briskly towards them. "An organization set up by private investors wanting access to alien technology. It was founded way back in the 1800's and has become one of the corner stones in Earth's Extra-terrestrial relations." She now stood at the top of the small stair way leading down to Tina and Kurt's stations.

"A privately own organization?" Blaine raised an eye brow.

"You know how much of Earth's technology is based off cannibalized alien junk? There is a lot of money to be made." Quinn gave him a look, and he said nothing. "Since then they have gained Government recognition and are at the top of the food chain so to speak. Only TITANS can rival their funding and support."

"But, how can they interfere with GLEE? Why would they? We're on the same side right?" Blaine crossed his arms and sighed, not understanding this sort of thing.

Kurt gave a bitter laugh, "CHEER is all about making money and grabbing power. They are a morally bankrupt group of thugs." Kurt was now sitting in his chair, he had since moved past anger, showing a lovely shade of resentment.

"And yet without CHEER there would be no GLEE." Tina had spoken up again, although her voice seemed more distant than grateful.

"What a loss…" Kurt snorted now distracting himself by making three little metal balls float in the air.

"What does that mean?" Blaine rubbed his temples; this was getting more complicated with time, not less.

"It means…" Quinn started saying but the arrival of Finn made her stop. He walked past her and stood with the others.

"IT MEANS…" he still sounded really upset, but he had cooled off enough not to break any valuable pieces of equipment. "That what you see here, all this stuff, everything in GLEE…including us, are here because of CHEER." He motioned all around them. Tina was shaking a bit, Quinn's fists were clenched, little drop lets of blood fell from where she was obviously squeezing to hard, Kurt launched the tiny metal spheres into a nearby wall.

Blaine tried his best not to imagine them all as angry looking bellhops, cause they had a serious amount of baggage it seemed. "So they fund us?" Blaine said trying to clarify, he was venturing into unknown waters and he had to sail carefully.

"More like we get their hand-me downs." Quinn leaned against the railing; Blaine briefly caught a glimpse of her palms. They were no longer bleeding, nor did they appear to have any injury. "Let's just say the budget is tight and Uncle Sam likes to cut costs."

Blaine nodded, that much he understood. What he still didn't understand was why all the hate. Sure not having nice stuff sucked but it didn't seem like a reason to hate someone.

"Oh My Ga… really keep a lid on your emotions." Kurt groaned his fingers messaging the bridge of his nose. "The way you keep everything pent up is not control, it just concentrates them…"

The others were staring at Blaine, he felt really humiliated. He wanted to yell that it was hard to instantly learn how to do these impossible things, but that wouldn't help the situation. He did however go on a different kind of offensive. "So you said that they give us all this stuff… sounds like they help us."

"CHEER doesn't help anyone but themselves." It was surprising to hear that come from Tina, her voice was arrow and sharp. Her eyes were now hidden by her hair, "You wouldn't understand what it's like…"

Quinn rested hand on Blaine's shoulder, she was about to stop his next line of potentially harmful questions. "Look… everyone get a grip. We have not been forward with Blaine, it was selfish." The others looked away, not saying anything so she returned her gaze to Blaine, "But you have to understand… GLEE is not the kind of place you volunteer for, just like everything else here… we are people that CHEER got rid of."

Blaine's chest tightened, he had let his emotions get the best of him and lost his cool. He didn't mean to upset the others like that, well he kind of did, but mostly it was Kurt he was aiming for. Not that he wanted to hurt Kurt. Maybe he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

"Except for Berry and you of course… Every member of GLEE has been connected to CHEER." Quinn continued. "You know about Finn's condition… let's just say that when he got rescued they had some tests to run…"

Finn's grip on a nearby chair tightened, breaking a chunk of the poor thing off.

"Tina was an ordinary civilian, and like you, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Blaine's eyes shifted to the Asian woman who was crying a bit, her computer was doing some very odd things next to her; like it was responding to her distress.

"Kurt was..." Quinn didn't say anything more, one serious glare from Kurt was enough to tell her not to continue. Blaine also shivered, Kurt's eyes were narrow and focused, but he could see tears fighting for a chance to escape. He looked so broken and vulnerable.

"The there's me… former head of research for CHEER and a squad captain." Blaine met her gaze, she had a cool mask of indifference on now, but every now and again he could see her eyes waver, or her jaw tremble. "They was… an incident… and I was transferred here."

If all the other uncomfortable silences had been a warm up for the new one that hung over them, then he almost wished he had more practice. The air felt oppressive and the four other people in the room suddenly didn't seem to strong, like they knew what they were doing. They all looked like people, sad broken people. Clinging together because it's all they had left. Telling themselves that being "special" made you special, the kind of self-assurance that you hate with all your heart but you know it's your only life line.

Blaine looked from one person to the next, he wanted to help them. He had always had a problem, he would always try to fix things he knew he couldn't. Jeremiah had yelled at him countless times to mind his own business, and to stop trying to save the world. Ironic that it was his job now, but still. He couldn't do a thing to change the past. He couldn't make these people forget or pretend that life was going to be ok. He didn't have words that would comfort them. They didn't need "Courage" they all had that already, more than he ever would.

"That being said…" Kurt was the first to collect himself this time, "We have a bigger problem on our hands. Sub-space vortex manipulator anyone?" he straightened the non-existent folds in his clothing, trying to put together his well-constructed face of superiority. Blaine could already see him making his chin go a bit higher, his lips a bit straighter. Kurt Hummel's invincible ice mask.

"Yeah… what the heck is that anyway?" he tried to help steer the conversation from the black void it had been heading.

"That's a complicated answer…" Tina said, wiping away one last tear, "I suppose I should ask though… do you know anything about the void?"

Blaine shook his head, "Not covered in the basic manuals…" He half joked.

"Think of it as a detour. For like…an intergalactic highway system." Finn spoke up, trying his best to sum it up quickly. That of course only left more questions.

"Ok… square one. A long long long lonnnng time ago, a category 1 species created a way for their people to travel the universe almost instantaneously." Kurt sighed, "And we are talking about some fearsome technology, these guys wrote the books on higher species technology."

"This traveling system is known as a sub-space corridor, it's like a created area of space that is bent and folded in a way that allows you to go from point A to point B in the blink of an eye." Quinn elaborated, and personally Blaine wishes just one person would explain since whipping his head around to see who was talking next was a bit tiring.

No such luck since Tina jumped in next, "There are tons of routes and as time passed that species…well sort of vanished. Not many records exist of there ever existing, and all we get is third hand knowledge at best. But anyway… other species soon discovered this and in order to maintain the corridor they created sub-space vortex manipulators. It also expanded it and made it so travel between worlds could be made easier."

Blaine's head was spinning trying to take it all in, but they were just talking about it like it was the weather.

"Sometimes however unexpected openings, or detours as Finn called them, open up in random areas. Like Ohio for example." Kurt smirked a bit, "There is a theory that the corridor may be slightly sentient but that's a whole other issue. And if it chose Ohio it only goes to prove how ridiculous that idea is…"

"Thus the void… it's a newly developing route for the corridor. That's why we have been getting much more alien sightings as years go on, as well s why so many confused species end up causing trouble here on Earth… they never actually plan to come here in the first place." Tina sighed, "So it's our job to make sure things go peacefully to all our new arrivals and make sure they are taken home…or contained."

The last part made Blaine want to ask what that meant but Quinn interrupted with even more information, "But now a Manipulator is here on earth… if CHEER can get it working, well that's like…"

"Hello aliens! Look at this lovely under developed planet full of soft squishy people to do with as you please." Kurt mocked an excited voice, but the meaning was not lost on Blaine. If they worked this hard just to keep the earth safe from stragglers and lost travelers, what would happen if they opened the boarders for real?

"And if it's CHEER…they may do just that." Finn ran a hand through his hair.

"Why? That doesn't make any sense. They exist to protect Earth right?" Blaine was getting worried, if these CHEER people were as bad as they sounded, then maybe he could understand the panic they were all feeling.

"Money… think of it, if they have this much power and wealth from a few chunks of space junk carelessly thrown into the corridor then… well if they had access to the source." Quinn seemed very knowledge about the mind set of CHEER, understandably so, but still it was disquieting.

"So…what do we do about it then?" Blaine was treated to a room full of odd stares, like he had said something completely insane, and considering they had just talked about sub-space corridors and ancient alien races it felt a bit insulting.

"Do?" Kurt gave a bitter laugh that mad Blaine more sad than angry, it sounded like defeat. "There is nothing we can do… just twiddle our thumbs, paint our nails and wait for the aliens to make themselves at home."

"That's crap! Why would the government just let them do that?" Blaine tried to keep a level head but the sudden attitude of helplessness that the others adopted wasn't right.

"They are eating out of CHEER's pocket, right now CHEER is better as a dangerous ally, making them an enemy would be a very _very_ bad idea." Quinn's little have smile mad Blaine see red, how could she talk that way? It sounded like it was a mixture of disgust but boundless admiration.

Kurt could feel Blaine's anger, and by feel he meant he was getting a throbbing migraine. "Look I know you think that GLEE is all big and bad or whatever, but the truth is we are small fish honey. We are a ragtag group of misfit toys stationed in Ohio getting hand me downs from the big boys out of pity." His expression softened now and he tried to put on a kinder smile, "I'm not saying we should be happy with that fact, but we have to accept it."

Blaine shook his head, "No, I don't believe it. I've seen you guys, you're all amazing! You saved me… you save everyone day n and day out. You can't just say 'Oh well!'" Finn was looking down, avoiding his eyes, Tina was suddenly very interested with the scans on her hand held. Only Quinn and Kurt would meet his gaze. Quinn gave him a look of sympathy, like she pitied his naivety; Kurt on the other hand nodded softly.

"He's right." The rest of the team's eyes bugged out a bit as they focused on Kurt. He was standing now, his chin high as the sky giving them the best look of shame he had ever seen. "Look at us… I'm so tired of letting CHEER do what they want. They treat us and the planet like we're just here for them to exploit. When did we lose our backbone? And I know…better than any of you, what kind of monsters they can be. But if Blaine has the courage to say we need to try then I agree. Sure it's insane, but if we don't try then we might as well kiss Earth good bye."

Finn nodded now, "Yeah you're right dude… I mean, what's there to lose?"

"Our lives?" Quinn offered weakly, although Blaine could see the strength return to her eyes, she hadn't lost all faith yet.

"We gave those up a long time ago…they took them from us." Tina's voice was suddenly full of passion, her eyes filled with fierce Asian fire.

"It's decided then… we have to stop CHEER." Kurt smiled a self-assured smile and gave a small clap.

Blaine smiled, they group was already bouncing back from that dark place they had been in an hour ago. He would always be taken back by how they kept on moving forward, even if they doubted themselves or they fought, GLEE wasn't full of the type of people to back down from a challenge.

"One problem… what will Rachael say?" Finn said, there when the fire. The wet blanket seemed to smother them. Blaine had forgotten, Rachael wasn't the type to encourage such recklessness. She was the type to try and talk some sense into them or get an order from the higher ups telling them to be serious.

"I'd say we should do it…" Heads whipped around to Kurt, who was holding up his handheld. Miss Rachael Berries face was on the small screen. When had he turned that on?

"Thank you Kurt… reliable as always." She grinned and Kurt smiled back.

"I knew you'd want to hear about this, you're too controlling not to." Kurt gave her a 'bitch please face' when she looked like she was going to object to that but of criticism.

"Moving on… I heard it all… and I agree. I'm tired of doing whatever Mr. Shue says. He is too busy trying to protect us, not the planet." She sounded resolute, Blaine wondered what had happened in Washington that made her feel this way.

"Even Berry is for this idea… now maybe I'm concerned." Quinn made a small joke but that was as good as a confirmation that she was on board.

"I'll be back to the base tomorrow… I expect us all to come up with plans on how to handle this situation by the time of morning meeting. You too Blaine… this was your idea after all." She smiled when they all gave her looks of disbelief before turning her end of the transmission off.

"That...was awesome." Finn grinned.

"This is insane." Quinn sighed heavily.

"I'm already compiling the last of my data I collected!" Tina laughed.

"I need to read more…" Blaine groaned.

"I need a new coat." Kurt mused.

And that's how it was decided. GLEE was going to war with CHEER. They didn't know where to start or how they'd win. But they knew they had to do it, and they would. Blaine knew they would.

**Author Notes: **_**Look mom… a sappy ending. Awwwwwww so yeah, like I said this is the last chapter. Maybe I'll post some slice of life chapters or make then into random stories to flush out the world a bit. Not sure, I'm going to try and really plan out CHEER before I write it. **_

_**Again THANK YOU to all you awesome people for giving this crack a chance. I hope you'll continue reading. Also I'm looking for a beta still so any offers or recommendations would be cool. Please review… I truly love hearing your guy's thoughts. **_


	12. New Story Announcement

**Announcment: **_**Yes I hate when authors do these too… but I just wanted to let all the people who subscribe to this fic know that the first chapter of CHEER is up. That is the direct sequel to GLEE and I thought you'd all appreciate knowing. That is all…**_

_**Not really, haha. I want to take time to formally say thank you to all of you who made this fic possible. By that I mean all of you, the readers. I know it sounds corny and cheesy but I mean it. It's nice to know that someone cares enough to read my insane drivel that I started on a lark. It's grown into something I love and I want to say thank you. Really… it's been great. **_


End file.
